Halfatar: The Last Keera
by stacythekawaiirainbow123
Summary: Keera can bend both earth and fire. She is sent back in time to before the war. Now, she must be half the hope the world needs when aang is not there to save it. Now COMPLETE with a WIP sequel!
1. BOOK ONE: Legend of Keera

Hi.

My name is Keera and I'm the halfatar.

-FLASHBACK!-

My parents lived in an Earth village, but it is on the border of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom. But it belonged to the Earth kingdom before the Fire kingdom took it over like imperialism (because there is a war). My dad was part of the Fire Nation and my mom was an EarthBeder. They kept thei relationship a secret forever until I was tweleve years until the fire nation attakced. It was a peaceful family and I until the fire nation attack.

Then the fire nation attacked.

"Honey, you have to get out of here the fire nation attacked!" howleed my dad.

"Ok thanks" replied my mom (her name is linda).

"AAAAAAA!" Yelled my dad they killed him. Oh no I have to get out of here" cried my mom, crying. She ran away with me until she couldn't anymore because the fire nation stopepd her. I was also crying because i was twelve.

The fire nation laughed evil and said "we are going to get you and also we burned down your entire village."

"No no! please do not do it do not and if you do then please do not kkill my daughter she has heterochromia..." chuckled my mom.

"Ok" said the fire nation and they slaughtered her. Awkward.

The fire nation soldiers took me and dragged me away and I was cry. They took me to a giant boat and threw me on board. When i got onto the boat there was a hot guy so I went to go say hello to him. He had killer eyeshadow and he could slay like the fire nation slay. Haha. "Hi

I said.

He turned his face away shy, "Do not look at me he said". "Oh why not" I said "Because of my scars my dad hates me"

"I do not have a dad" I concurred.

We made out and cuddled on the bow of the ship one night. He held me in his sexah arms but then it turned out through the porthole of hte boat that Iro was watching! He stormed out of the port and got all angry at us. It scared Zuko so much he dropped me and I fell into the ocean godbye.

At the bottom of the ocean, there was a swirling vortex and I swirled into it. I blacked out. When I woke up there was a bald man in yellow robes who looked funny and he was there. He looked at me and said "Oh you are awake welcome to the Northern Air Temple I am a Monk"

"WHAAAAAAAT" I proclamated "I thought all of the monks were dead! by the fire nation!" I gasped. The monk laughed sly and said "No way. Ridiculous. If we were all dead how come we are not?"

"Wow the is perfect sense ok" I said "I'm an orphan"

"Oh no" He responded "liv with me now"

"Cool" I said and I stayed the night with him. I woke up in the middle of the night because I did not get a good amount of sleep. A lot of stuff was going through my mind right now. I looked up at the stars until...a little bald boy with tattoos came up to me!

"Hello I am running away" he explained. "Why you do that?" I ask. He looked solmen at the ground "because they want to be the aavtar but I am only twelve and I cannot."

"Wow I am 12 too also what is a avatar?"

"It is someone who does all the elements even spiritbending and moonbending and I cannot even handle it is too much.! But do not tell the monks I am running away by the way my name is Aang"

"Ok bye my name is Keera See you later"

I went back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and had breakfast with the monk man I was staying with. I said to him "hey last night I saw a boy running away and his name was Avatar and he said he was the Aang" !

"What no aAng cannot run away he is twelve" surprised the monk.

"Well he did it" I shook my head in sodomy. "Who will be the Avatar now?" The monk then put his hands on my shoulders and said "You! You must be the Avatr! Do it now!"

"Okay" I said.

 **AN: WHAT WILL KEERA DO NOW THAT SHE IS THE AVATAR? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO AANG? WILL SHE SAVE THE WORLD? HOW IS SHE GOING TO DO THE ELEMENTS ?WHAT?**

 **LEAVE GOOD REVIEw**


	2. BOOK ONE: Fire lord Keera

AN: hey guys thanks for ur good reviews leave more ok thx :3

The monks gatehered around me because they were all having a meeting about how if i was good enough to be the avatar. But one man was evil and had and evil look in his eyes because he did not think I could do it. He squinted at me evilly and he did not even have airbending.

"I do not even lik her she is not bending! How will we know she is the new avatar if she cannot!" All the monks booed at the evil monk. "bend!" They airbended rocks at him.

I put my arms on my chest in frustration. "You dont understated me ok! how do you know i cannot bend the elements?! u r a trator to the air nation.!" all the monks agred and nodded . The evil monk went up to me and then he tried to attack me suddenly! What! He came up to me and I hated it and swat my arms at him angrily but then! The rocks under my feet started hit him as a flung my arms! I WAS EARTHEBDNGIN!

Everyone gasped.

The evil monk fell to the ground and said off"?that hurt.". and he died. All the monks cheered.

But then the smart monk man who let me stay in his house went up to the dead ebil monk. He said hmmmmmmm. I do not think this is who itis. And then good monk took off evil monk's mask and it was...FIRE LORD AZULON! but i did not knwo what that was.

Everyone gasped.

"This is the fire lord!" said the monk, "you! the avatar has killed the fire lord! why"

"he attacked me i said" hm ok said the monk. He searched AZulon's pockets and found...

"It is the new fire lord in his pocket!" The good monk pulled out a baby from Fire Lord Azulon's Pocket. All the monks screamed and gasped at the same time.

"We must destroy this baby because I am Monk Sephora and I can see INTO THE FUTURE." All the monks aggreed.

* * *

Eveeryone gathered around the cliff side ready to release the babey into the cavernous rocks below. the monks were chanting because they did not want the baby to become evil like monk sephora said he would in the future. He raised fire lord sozi into the air and shook himup good. He launched his arms backwards aboutt o throe it, but then...

Fire nation air balloons flew in and soldiers started falling from the sky! They flew down on parachoots and snatched up the fire lord baby and took him away! They began attacking all the monks and it was awful and the island was being dstoryed!

"Avatar help us aaaaaa"! screamed the monks and they were dying everywhere.

I screamed and cried and flailed around my arms and said "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Then a giant comet fell down from the sky and destroyed veryone and all th fire nation baloons and soldiers and monks except for monk sephora who was hiding in a cave.

"I can firebend ? I can firebend" I said. Now I am the fire lerd.

Monk sephora cried and looked up into the sky and say "My future did not see into this...Keera...i believe. u can save the world"

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: WHAT DID YOU THINK WASNT THAT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DRAMATIC OMGF! WHa t WILL HAPPEN NOW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN ALL THE BENDING BUT CAN SHE AND WHEN WILL TY LEE BE HER GIRLFRIEND OOPS FUK


	3. BOOK ONE: The Northeastern Air Temple

AN: hey guys i couldnt wait to write the next few chapters so here u go ! xD PS THIS CHAPA HAS A LEMON! DONT LIKE DONT RED

Monk Sephora and I were traveling around the world so we could find all da closest air nation temples. we eneded to make sure they were ok becuz the fire nation had started to be attacking everyone now! they had all heard about my powers and they were ater me because I am the avatar!

-FLASHBACK-

Monk Sephora looked down at the bodies of one of the fire nation soldiers nad looked into his pockets. He found something and pulled out.

It was a note and on it it said "kill all the airbenders bc i am started a war! -fire lord azulon"

We looked at each other and gasped.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I looked down at the sea as we were riding on our bison, Nappa. We neded to go make sure all the airbenders were ok! I thought about ang. Then I stopped. In front of us was the next air nation temple. We had alredy visited two others but everyone was gone. I am the worst avatar ever .' :(

"It is ok , keEra. " said monk sephora. "this is not ur fault. it is angs." I glared at the water and angrty. Fuk ang. I hate him! He caused this war. Grrrr. Someday I would get back at him for putting me in this mess. If HE did not run away i would not have to deal with this, but i am the bigger picture in this picture. i am more respnobile. I am the best avatar ever! I smiled. Monk Sephora always helpe me when i AM down.

Nappa growled and flew down onto the last air nation temple we were visiting. I hopped off his back and looked around

"HELLO IS ANYONE ALIVE AND KICKNIGG" I laughed. All we heared was the wind rustling. I sighed.

I was about to turn back but then...a hot sEX-I AM MEAN a girl came out from on of the temples flipping around like hiya hiya wow kaboom and i was starstrucken. She flipped over to me and said "hello i am Ty Lee: The Last Airbender"

BUMMMMM BUMMM BUM BUMMMMMMMMM WAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

I gasped.

"Well I am the avatar and i have been looking for an airbender everywhre."

"i Thought this is an airbender?" said ty lee and point at monk sephora.

he shook his head salmenly tho. "no" he stated "i lost my airbending when i was taken in by the turtle island. but it exhanged my powers for future vision. and i see a very long one ahead of you, tyle" She looked down.

"Well ok I will teach you airbending. whats your name by the way?" She reach out her hand.

I shook it, "I am Keera, and I am the avatar"

She blooshed.

* * *

"try it again grl i kno u can do it!"

I hit the air so many times i was killing it. but nothing happened. i couldnt airbend. i just couldnt airbend and i didnt even know why.

"I give up!" i SAID "I cannot airbend i do not know why and i cannot do it and i dont care anymore" I prolapsed on the ground and began to weep.

Ty lee ran up to me and comforted me while i was on the ground. She hushed my cring and rubbed my face with her hands. "dont worry. You are the most amazing girl i have ever even met and it is not just cause you are the avatar" but then her eyes lit up.

she loked at me suggestively. "I know a way we can get some airbending powers...insnide you." she winked at me and i blusehd ALOT. And then I did it with ty lee in the eastern air temple. (an: dont like dont red ok keera is BI so it ok)

wen we finished we looked at the stars and i sighed. "ty lo i have a secret to tell you..." i said.

"ok"

i breathed really loud" i am from the future but i came here when i time traveled in a vortex in the ocean" i said.

"wow..." she breathed loud too "that is dramatic"

"yea...and now...i have to save the world." I looke up at the stars and the camera zoomed into my eyes with heterochromia.

* * *

AN: DID YOU LIKE IT LOOK AT THIS NEW THRILLING RELATIONSHIP WHERE WILL THEY GO NEXT WILL SHE EVER BE ABLE TO LEARN AIRBENDING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	4. BOOK ONE: Smells Like Teen Spirit

AN: hey guys xD. thx for all ur good reviews i have been workin rely hard on this one hope u enjoy LEAVE GOOD REVIEWS AND NO HATERS! thx to ma girlfriend for helpin me with the chapter ;) (AN: leave good reviews if u get da reference)

* * *

me and tylee and monk sephora were traveling on nappa but i had a secret. I had told them it a couple days ago. today i was wearing my cool earth nation clothes with green lace on the chest and bright neon green ribbons on the skirt part. it was a two parter and it had a corset in the middle. i also had those earth kingdom bracelets but with spikes instead of circles on the cuff. but anyway i told them i wanted to go to my home where i was born in in the future.

When we got there it looked exactly like it did a hundred years in the future except there were no fire nation people. Nappa landed on a house. Tylee jumped over five houses in one jump and got a look at the village.

"it is safe and also there is a old woman sitting on a house" she said.

"ok thx babe" i said to her and she wiggled. We went up to the old woman to see what was up because I am the avatar and i need to save everyone. I am a good person. Monk Sephora saw into the future and told us we should talk to the woman because she is important. Ok.

"Hello whippersnappers i am samantha ling yu" I gaspd ling you is my last name!

"omg i said" i said" "are you my grandma?"

"yes" she said

"wow!" i replied in cool.

"keera." she looked at me but she was blind because she is odld "do not go further into the black night. also you have a cousin named keeara. but really she is your great great cousin because she is my cousin but she is your age and she is ALSO THE AVATAR!"

"WOW!" I SCREMED."where"

the old waman samantha looked down at the ground and around. "i do not know this" she sadly. I cried tears of rock in one eye and fire in the other eye because i could only bend fire with my left side and i could only bend arth with my right side because i have heterochromia. i

i cannot belieeve this we donot know where my cousin is at and i need to find her!

* * *

KEEARA'S POV

OW i was thinking it but i did not say it. becausei was being tortured

today i was wearing sexy water tribe outfit but it was a scandalous one with lace all over my arms and my legs. and my top was really a cute crop top that i was waterbending onto my chest because it is a hip new tren i made. also it had spikes on the butt and i had a woll hat.

but also i was being heat with ice whips and i was being tortured because the poeple here do not like me. they do not accept me here because they think i am weapon of war because they had heard the fire nation attack and thy are trying to destory and

SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME

but i cans ave myself but i will but not right now.

I looked up into the sky but there was no sky only ceiling and i have heterochromia. one of my eyes is blue and one of my eyes is white.

* * *

AN: DID you enjoy it please say you did thanks leave good notes do not hate if u hate u will be destroyed by thea avaytr


	5. BOOK ONE: The Begining of DOOM

AN: by guys sorry I have not updated it! But then my friend gave me history notes as a bribe to update it cuz was so good! Lol! leave good tebjews or else! btw om writing this ok my phone so mo hate!

me and tyle and monk sephora we're going to the water nation because we decided i should probably try to learn that maybe. so we were flying there. ty leeee and i were making out and monk sephora got angery but we put up our middle fingers st him cause no hate.

then spookily the misty waters near the ice pole we're being shrouded in the war of mist light and darknesss. tlye screamed and i held her tit. a spooky black man came out of the water and he had izzy's dripping from his irificies and i cried. he looked st is with evil black eyes and said to me and pointed, "KEERA!" he scrammed.

"what" i retorted

"youuu have FIVE DAYS ATO find your cousin and defeat the evil reigning over the land and do it now or else you will die and tylele will die and everyone is a corpse! SO FIND KEEARA AND FORM THE ULTIMATE LIFORM BEFORE THE HARBRINGERS OF DOOLM DO IT TOO ALSO KILL FIRE NATION BUT ALSO AAAA!"

"AAAAA" i said.

and then he woodshed into the ocean and sank to the bottom of it. who is keesra! why is so so important? what will we do when we do it? who is we defeating? what!

KEEARA'S POV

i was so angry. i was sick and tired of being put down by the man. today i was wearing a leather urban blue water nation biki bra and lace around my crotch with ice underwear i bended onto my legs. anyway i was super angery.

wi rotated the anger of a thousand minds and i shook around in my cell?. i shook so much a guard came in the room and said hey don't do that. i wiggled biolently. i said "joke is on you! i have now activated and mastered my inner spirit state and i know all bending behold!" and my eyes glow and a go aaaa and i am in the spirit state.

water gushed out of my theist and it was mossy water with edgy stripes in it of da darkness and my soul cause i was angry i had been trapped that long gerrr. the guard screamed and i launched my super soaker attack at him and he got knocked over and the whole building exploded.

bits of snow wrrre floating around me evilly and i walked out of the destroyed cell to the edge of the nkrtgh pile and went "AAAAA!" and i collapes$'

KEERAS POV

i was all shoo k up from the black man.

then we arrived at the water north pole i fell onto the snow and got up. then i dad snow ice bender into the air and i said whoa there. an edgy girl with white hair and radical outfit was walking towards me and said "halt i am the avatar do not stop me"

i was shiked

"8i am the avatar too wait" i said

"no" she said

tyler air ended the ice off of me

"yes i will prove it to you atheist" i said and i flung my left arm

and fire came out of it and i flung my right foot and rocks flew into the air

"hang on a minute" i said "YOU ARE KEEARA "

"?l"

"we are cousins and we are the avatar' teach me water bending! i will teach you ythe others too come on also we have five days to do this or else the doom will happen "

l"9& ? ﾟﾏﾻ 9 9&ok" said mear


	6. BOOK ONE: The Swamp But Better

AN: heyyy guys this is the nxt hcpater i wrote it NOT in school i made it right now ! ! ! ! and this chapap is going to be the most dramatic hting IN THE WORLD! ps there is a lemon dont like dont READ! ;)

* * *

we let keeara onto Nappa and we decided to travelt o the swamp land becaus we heard it had water benders there because we couldnt stay at the north pole cuz they hated her cuz they are very racists! anyway

we went to the swampland and then we landed there and tyleee came with us. naappa got stuck in the swamp ater. i fell into the swamp but tylee wooshed me up and keeara came with us. monk sephora's eyes glwoed and he did reverberating and his eyes were blood red like the moon wine and his voice echoed throughout our skull brains, "KEERA, YOU WILL SEE THINGS YOU DO NOT WANT TO! AAAAAAAA"

"oh noo" i said and keeara looked worried and so did tyler i was worried too

i was about to cry but then my tears were waterbended away by keeara and she looked at me and smeeled.

we walked around looking for a good place to waterbend in the swamp so we could learn it. Monk Sephora set up a tent for us and ty lee airbended and jumped up 500 feet to get a look at our surroundings. "its clear" she said and we said ok. we set up the tent and got in it together and went to bed .

but then i woked up suddenly in the middle of the night cause i had to waterbend some pee out of my body. (an: this is canon ok. if ur grosed out by this ur imatur!) suddenly tho i heard a noise from the bushes. I was shocked! It was...Katarra and Aang aDN Toph and ZUKO! Zuko had his boys thingy in katraas tight shaft. Aang was airbending his member up and down into katars buthol. Katra was bloodbending her mammary glands to make them floop around fasater. And toph was there two thinking she was doing IT but she wasnt but she thought she was cause shes blind.

I SCREAMED! "ZUKO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME !? YOU CHEATER AND A WHORE AND I HATE YOU! I CANNOT DO THIS ANYMORE! I AMFED UP WITH THIS WORLD !" I cried and cried and cried. "I am sad" i said (an: she has personality disorder to say her emoshins out loud ok. no hate)

Zuko looked at me sad and his scar became blue becasse it changed colors with his emotions. I still had no pants on. I blooshed. My girls thingy got tingly. (an: sometimes this happen to me idk why pls help?) I clutched the necklac zuko gave me when i was 12 and we were on the boat together. I throw my neklca at ZUKO and ty lee comes out of the tent! and she says

What u doing?" and I scream ! She saew me with my pants don ! and ZUKO WAS THERE!

"OMG YOU SLOOT!" she cir "how dar eyou1 im brEAKING UP with you!" and she went to attack zuko but then he disappear. they all disappear. THEY Were all holograms! they didnt know this tho it was futurre. ? And then ty lee was so depressed she fell into the swamp and never came back... :(

"I am so sad" I said and keeara came out of the tent.

"hey my waterbending tingled in my sleep cause you were crying. what is wrong?" keeara said

"nothing is ok and i will never be hapy again :C I cried" "and also tylere broke up with me and suicdied. help" i eloquated

"WOW" keeara fluttered

we observed the everglades laid out before our retinal viewers. (an: we learned new vocab in englisht oday :3) then we were looking sadly. then suddenly an evil swamp monster came out of the swamp aand we sCREAMD! He swung his swamp arm at us and we jumped out of the way and keeara waterbending his hand from us and it flew into the air.

but it was very hard to even hit him1 TEHre was no FIRE to bend at him. and there were no rocks. except for one rock! and i bended it and made it bendd and WOOSH! AT HIM in the face. he roared agony. but that did not defeat him! he launched a super sonic wave of destruction noise and he went

"wewowewowewowewo!" and the waves were so electromagnetic that our brain cells were bening invaded! (an: i am a quantem physicits^10) our temples were being hurted very bad and then oh no. Keeara looked up angry and went into a glowy spirit state! she roared and flung her body at him at mock speed and water bended the water at him and he went aaa.

he was taken down a size considerable but he was no dead. keeara fell onto the swamp and i catached her. and the monster JUMPED UP and leaped and roared and said

"now u die" lol

and we were so scared. as he was about to land on our feminine figures we knew this was our final moment. We glazed into each other's eyes. Tears crept out of our sockets as we wept the weeping of a thousand orphans. The sun couldn't blare into our orifices for there was no sun. No light. Nothing at all. Except each other.

"I love you, cousin. In a family way. I will never let you go!" I said

"Ditto. 3"

We hugged tightly and quenched our eyes. BUT THEN...A white light emerged and i felt my body warping into keeara's and we beCame ONE PERSON!1! AAAAAAAAAAAA!

We were bigger and taller and stronger and had a D cup and not a B cup anymore fuk u susan frm school ! now we had super heterchromia. Half of our left eye was red and the other hald was brown. then the other eye had half white half blue. we shot all of the elemnts at him with all of our limbs and our eyes ! the sound from the elements was blazing and warped the world in a white light and the monster scrambled like eggs and died a sad death. RIp. wE killee d another soul off this earth.

oops.

i was tird. Then suddenly a white lady who was white and had spiky hair and nose and an orb and everything rose up out of the swamp.

"Whore you?" i asked. my voice sounded like two voices cause i was two peopl.

"it is me. i am pearl." pearl said. (an: this is a crossover now. dont like dont rdP) sHE Did a little sping dance and i cried cause it reminded me of tylers spinning. she eaped into the air and suddenly a sword came out of her heads. WHAT. she looked at us sly and winked and

"why you have sword?" I asked

"NO! It is a separ ! how dare U" PEARL exlamed. "now i teach u wbaout fUSION1 ! She siad. It is an acneitn art oft he ggem people qnd you are not gems but you are the avatar an that means you can GEM BEND!"

"whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" i said (see that is character developmenyt OK)

pEArl winked and dicd a dance and said

"time to sing"

"OK" We said and we unfused and monk sephora came out of the tent too.

Music came out of the trees like a piano.

Pearl started singing _Whoa oa oaoa oa o aoa_ . to a fun rap beat. keeara and i were dancing to the beat and the drumsw ere popping.

" _this is the halfatars. back together_ " we sing. " _and we're never going down to the likes of the fire lord. cauz we're so much more_ "

we did the footlose dance.

" _and every part of me is saying this is war_

 _come at me without any of ur bending_

 _lets go just me and keeara and you_

 _lets go just halfatar on fire lord_ "

Monk sephora joined in on the singing

" _go ahead and try to agni kai me if youre able_

 _cant you see that my cousinship is stable_

 _i can see you hate the way we intermingle_

 _but i think youre just mad your waterbending doesnt tingle_

 _youre not gonna stop our changing eye color_

 _we're gonna stay lie this forever_

 _if you break us apart we will become the avtar_

 _and well always be twice the halfatar you are_

 _i made o-o-o-o-of_

 _wa-a-a-ater and fi-i-ire and ai-i-iir and ea-a-a-arth_ "

Pearl mmm'ed.

we continue " _this is who we are_

 _this is who i am_

 _and if you think you can take over the nations_

 _then you better have a battle station_

 _cause i am a feeling_

 _and i will never end_

 _and i wont let you hurt my cousin_

 _and we wont let you give us a concussion_

 _go ahead and try to agni kai me if youre able_

 _cant you see that my cousinship is stable_

 _i can see you hate the way we intermingle_

 _but i think youre just mad your waterbending doesnt tingle_

 _but i am even more than the four elements_

 _everything they care about is what i mint_

 _i am the fire_

 _i am the water_

 _i am the air and earth bender_

 _i am made of fi-i-i-ire_

 _and wa-a-a-ater_

 _and its stronger than you!_

 _ai-i-i-ir , ea-a-a-a-arth_

 _wa-a-ate-e-e-ee-r_

 _and its stronger than you!_

 _aa-a-a-avatar_

 _a-a-a-acvatar_

YEAAAAAAH!" we jumped in the air freszeframe.

* * *

AN: WHAT DID YOU THINK OMFG THEYAT WAS SO COOL 1! THIS WAS THE BIGGEST CHAPTER I WORKED SO HARD ON IT WHATD YOU THINK? ONLY LEAVE GOOD REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! NO HATE ! :)


	7. BOOK ONE: The Tears of Time

AN: hey guys ! ! ! x3 ive been so excited for this Story i am pUmped up I Cannot belIeve D all of this stuff is going to happEn1! shot out to METAGROSS! u r gonna be in this chapa cuz u ask! ur welcome,! rawr xD

Nappa ate five trees to get out of the swamp and fly away. Now we had Pearl in our group and she was tall and white and has a big nose and everything. snehwashot. But then i was sad cuz i am cheating on tylenol so soon. :( But then we were flying away.

Monk sephora predicted the future and said hey guys. ? "\

"Why are we not going to fite the doom? it is soon i know the future. I see it. you need to train"

"What is the doom" asks keeara.

"It's a secret I cannot tell or else the future will break" Cried Monk Spehora, "It is a paradox, you would not udnerstnad. Like thesus ship. If it is real, how you know? "

"dAMN" says perle.

tHen we were flying over a grand canyon and it was divided in the middle. nappa stopped down there and then we were like hm. Nappa became purple!

"What?" said perlel.

"OH NO!" Keeara SAID. "i KNOW it was poisnoin because i was poisoned when i was seven by the fire government." she cried because she has post tramatic stress. It is really dramatic. ok? nappa fell out of the air and through the clouds in the atmosohpehre.

We crashed onto the ground and now we were stuck in the cnanon. Oh no!

"Do we have to carry nappa.?" aSked OrB.

"No. I see the future. He will be better when we out of the canyon. Let's go!" Sais Sephora. He was smart and he knew everything even thesus ship so we follow him. Go go go.

"I miss rosee" cried porl.

"I miss tylel" Said I.

"i relate to you" Said pearl.

"thanks" i flagranted. then we fell down. The dust rised around us and the spider monsters were very bnig and tried to eat us. they had green pooson driping from their evil fangs and they wre coming at us like hey ladies ;)

"we are ginng to defeat you" said th spideres. and they had so many eyes and were moving fast. they each had twenty eyes and mobing quik. bueno. Pearl jumped into the air and said

"We have to go! we need to climb this big giant cliff to avoid the spider and run away!" said pearee. We tried to climb up after her and so did monk sephora annd then i kepton Climbing but then i cAUGHT a glimpse of pErggls BUTT and i felt the girl tongle again and i was desteracted so i fell down

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Said i

"A" Said keeragh

I fell down and hit my head on the ground and was about to but then perl swooped me up. But i het me head so hard on the ground already iw as losing concious. i sweeped around in my mind. my eyes went bloo and i was glowing violent and i went a a a. and then i was in the spirit world!

* * *

i looked around in the spirit world and keears was there too!

"Hey bitch" said keeara and she wniked at me. But we r cousins it was socratic lol :3

"hey girl" i said at her "how did you get herE? "

"i am a spirit world master i used it to destroy my enemies of the faith. i can sense all the spirits and i sensed yours going into the spiritland and os i followed you and also pearl got you btw"

"I know it." i cried.

then something started moving in the spirit world. it jiggled. it then cAME OUT of the tree vines and looked at us and it was a rock but moving and dancing and wiggling. it had legggggggs ;). it had spikes on the legs and big spike in between. :O omg. and then it said to us

"hello i am metagross. (an: metagross this is u ) i am the master of the water bending variant of timebending. it is a secret and ancient art only rocks know. but know you will know it too cuz u rok keera!"

"yea gir;l" said keeara and she pat my but. "no hombo"

metagross took us toa pond. he tell us you can do timebending anywhere in the water anbd previous timebenders had taken advatgneous of this before!

"I know this! i fell into the vortex once when i was 12 and that made me come here and!" i said.

"I know" said metagross stern "i made that portal.""

"WOW" I eclxered.

"and also tyle is still alive. keera, i have been following you for a while even ever since you were twlve. your mom linda had a rock farm. I was the bifggest rock there! you didnt notice me though. But i have always loved you keera... and so i have been protecting you and your lvoed ones forever. And now tylee is in the future. You will see her soon. BUT DONT DO IT NOW! It will break the time flow. " he said

wow what a stalker i thought

he continued cause he talks a lo "time flwos liee the river and the moon. it wooshed around in your mind. it is the moon flow and blod flow of life. everything is a cycle. all the omnivorse and herbivors in the universe and the benders too come together tom ake time cycle! AND NOW YOU WILL CONTROL IT!"

We did a massage nand learned cool water variant rock style timebending as we did spanish dances along the moonlit surfaces of the pond strreams in the spirit world. and all the spirits watched and i was the hottest girl there! keeara didnt even lok as as me . lOL

"It is time for you to go on your journey. if you forgot, you need to defeat the doom! i will always love you" says the rock monster

"ok" i said "as friends! LOL!" i said and he looked said

"gopodbye metagross" said keeara and we floate din tho the wair and twirled around like fairies in the dust and the rain hit our hairs and we rotated and sparklde and became one withe the universe. our chakras lit and we woke up in the real world! when we opened our eyes we were on the top of the rock with the spiders down below still trying to get us.

* * *

"Did you figure out how to kill the doom? " sad monk ulta.

"I MISS ROSE!" cried prong and monk sephora roled his eys

"shut up prngles i have heard this so long and can see you do not even stop this in the future" he said sharly.

Then keeara watebrbended prerls tears and made a time bending vortex and we jumped into it and it swooshed and we went into another TIME UNIVERSE!

"bye guys" i said

"what?" said spehr.

WOOSHW SOOHW SOHW OSOH

AN" WHAT DO YOU GUYS THING OMG SO DRAMATIC SHOUT OTUT TO METAGROSS U DA MAN!


	8. BOOK ONE: The Doom Brigade

AN: thanks for the goooood reviews! leave more OR ELSE! I Will not update again! so leave GOOd on! and NO FLAMERS. i Will flame you with my firebending get it! flam!xD

The tear vortex evaported adn we were in a different time. it was very weird looking like foreign. it was the future! i knew it because i am a futruogly . there was a food place with good smel bread and i sniggd it. mmmmm. !

"smells so good" said keeara

"ya bitch i kno mmm so good" i said

we decided to go into the baker. we busted the door and then a old lady said "why hello there snonies im WAKCY" and she loled. then the dad came in he was WwACKY too!

"wak waka " said the dad.

What!

then a girl with two prong hairs came downstairs and said "oh daaad, stop. you are embarasing me in front of my friends desu" and she blsohdd.

"what we are not your friends? ? we dont even know you girl!" we said

"well im your friend NIOW! cuz i am nice desu" she pb'ed and put her finger on her cheek simile.

"if youre our real friend, then you will help us fight The Doom" i said to her and bowed my head and drew my earth sword of magma. "join us!"

"that Sounds scary desu" said the anime i mean girl "but i will do it desu" and she pb'ed and left the balery with us and then we timebended by pulling the water out of the bread and making a vortex.

WOSH WOOSH WOSH WOSHHS OWHSH

we timebended but suddenly we were in a weird part in time. it was like we were tied up anbd gaged and there were spooooky science machines everywhere. i thought only ty lee and me knew about this time! keeara winked at me and anime girl tried to pb but she was gaged so she bloshd.

the walls were purple and then sDUENy an evil man came in with a big long jaw and a nose and hair toupeee and everythign came in! he was evil and had a gun poitninf it at my face! i kickwd my leg and gunbended it out of his hand! how did i learn that? it must be a new spiritual addition. thnank you pearl!

"NO! you spoiled my master plan!" said evil man. "well that is ok i have another plan! hahahahahaha!" and he laughed angery and sad and depressed on the inside. but we all are that way. so we cannot condone th e acvts of others no matter how broken they are. tjen

a platyypoos came through the window and he had a hat and he kicked the evil man in the face

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" said the evil man

and the platypos pick us all up and fly away to his house. his house was pretty and he ungage us and untie our arms.

"thank you dog desu" said the weeb. keaara squint and look around. "Whoa man" she said. then we saw two boys and a talkk girl with a shitty outfit. but then the nice girls hair floopies tingled and twotched.

"oh no! that girl is the most powerful gir;l in the universe and everything! i can feel the power in my scalp. her essence is BIG" she screamd

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" SAID THE tall girl with red hair "phins and Ferbueru are bending again!" said heer.

we skedadled up to her really fast and i pulled out a knife on her. "join our army now! bith!" i yelledc anger and used my fear tactics i learned in fire school. she looked scared and said oh no please dont!

"i wil l do it i have had enough of this uyou stupid sloot! i hate you i hate you i hate you JOIN OUR ARMY" said keaara aand i cried. and candance said

"Okay" and she came with us.

We waterbended time the platpous and went away to another time.

WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH WOSOSHH

wE look up and there are apples everywhere and trees and the apples were on the trees. oh god. so amnay apples oh god. and then an orangeu horse came and said "howdy" and i puled the knife on it!

she looked at us and her pupeels dialted and got big and scarey.

"i do not fear death. i am the darkness. i will consume you and your essence, sugahcube. ah'm applejak. i will kill u and reras your entire existence off the earhth. I love apple." she vibrated extremely. "now yall should all be friends."

"jin our amry" i yelled sacared

"no." she southerend "i will only join you if you work out your friendship problems. do it now."

i pondered my life. do i have friends ? what are my problems? who/? tehn suddenly keara pushed me onto the ground

"whoa bich" i said "you wanna start this now i swer to god"

"no SHUT UP ich" she said to me" YOU cramp my style! you stole my spotlight i was going to kill aang and then you becane the halfatar too yOU JUST HAD TO time bend into the past I WAS GOING TO BE THE AVATAR! AAAAAAAAAA I KIL L YO U" she said

she stab tje knife into my chest but i knifebende dit out and said "hey"

"i forgive you lets be friends ok?"

"ok bich :)" and she shook hands apple jack looked happy and she joined us

but then suddenly out of the corner of our eye one of the apples became and had spooky eyes and laughed and said "i am the doom i am colimng lok out!"

-line break-

MONK SEPHORA POV

I sat on the desert looking at pearl.

"i miss rose" said pearl

"i know you do" i COntorted

"i miss rose she was grat i lov her i miss rose" said porl

"es ok please stop whatt are you even" i plead.

"ROOOOSE!" scream peril! and she spaz out. then I had a flash of magic energy and i saw it. i knew i was going to become the doom. but i couldnt tell anyone. i knew it was going to manifest inside me so i decided i would spekku meself before it got to anyone. I am a hero. First i must go to ba sign se tho to do it near a lake because my family drowned in a lake once and i will join them and my village was burned and i need to unburn it in heaven with my body covered in the waters of the pure lake of blood. ok.

i wrote my will with that on it and also i wrot

'i leave all my makeup to keera. i leave all my shoes to porl. i leave my jewely to keeara. u rok slot. we will be sloty together in heavn. i love u all. rip in peace me." and i cried on it. :(

-line break-

we timebended to germany. there were so many germs. i drank a ber with keeara and applejack and candace and nagisa. then candace got a lil tpisy and started a fight.

but she waas fighting an old man with big mostache.

"i will fuk u up you stoppid sauseges.! she angered and the mosth man got enger too.

but then i used alocohol bending to make it leave her brain. that is bad for you do not drink and bend.

but it was too late! the muts man was DEAD. but then his body floated into the air and shook lie a rag. and it glue and his eyes pop out of his head and saifd

"i am not dead if god is dead too" and he floated onto the ground

"GODS NOT DEAD!" SAID keEARa.

"no iam smart yes he is" he said "i am nitehze the best philosopher"

"come join us on our quest to defeat the Doom" i said

'but arent we all the doom" he soliqueud.

"yes" i said "if we defet suiciede it is the doom and we kill the bad part of ourselves. the duality of it is the Form o f the Ultimate Good and the Logos of the Pathosian Socratic smeinar. yes." i said

"wow you are smarter than hegeel" he said and he joiend us and then i blacked out and had a bidion! THE DOOMW AS COMING SOOOOOON! A!

keeara also had the vision tho but it was k.

THEN we timebended backt o where sephora was with our gang and went there

-line break-

Sephora was said and we were sad cuz he was sad and he was being alof and not good. and aplejak tried to make him friend but he didnt. nietehe said hew as no super man anymore and he wall cried a lot and sepho cried too

"i am sad" said maeleup

"i am sad" said pearl

"i am sad" i said

"i am sad" said candace

"i am sad desu" said nagisa

"i am sad yall" said applejak

"i am depressed" said nitehe

"i am sad" said keeara

"We ar emeaningless" said the spiders.

"arararrara" said nappa

" " said nothingness

and then we flew to basingse. we went to the earth king and he said u will get the army becaue we tell him abt the doom. But monk sephora did not come he had to go do stuff i dunno dat bitch is crazy

-line break-

MONK SEPHORA POV

i looked at the lake and cried as many tears as there wre moloecules in the lake. but i knew this was coming to me. i eyeshadow bended and my mascara came out of my head and became a mascara katana and it was all black and shiny.

"bitch slay" i said while looking at is and i licked it sensually.

this katana was handed downt o me for generations from the family that was burned down and my mom said i should do this one day. and i kenew i had to but it was dramatic and i needed to revenge the honor of my ffamilya dn i shoved the mascara brush into my heart and i went

"blah"

but then in my last dyng breath i got a glimpse o th e black ooze seeping through the sands out of my dreadful, beating heart! i could not believe the doom was me all along. i was a timebomb of destruction and depression.

"i knew it all along" sighed nitzhe.

AN" OMG SO DRAMATIC WHAT YOU THINK ON LY LEAD GOOD REVIEWS MONK SEPHORA IS DEADIM LITERALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW! RIPPPP


	9. BOOK ONE: The Duel of Despair

AN: HY GUys this chapp is gonna get pretty spOoOoOoOky! do not like do no t read idiot! god ok so this is leigit the frekkiest chapter ifve eva ritten! LEAVE GOOD REVIEW! H8rs get out :(

* * *

"RRAAR i am the doom" says the doom

"Oh no I must defeadt you you evil monster" Said Niche.  
"You are far to weak to destroy me you freiken mortal aha!" yelped the darkness, who was an evil dark haze Glob "nOw you die!" Nietshe pulls out of atissue from his shirt and waves it in the air. cuz he is clasy. he point to the sun and say

"god is dead" he say and the monstro is like "OHNO1" the monster was so offense that he battle even more. netzhe waevd his napkin at the monster but it did not wooork. The monster pounched on niethze but then the NAPKIN BECOME A SWORD! he cut it in 1/2. but the monster glooped back into place.

"omg" said nethehsz "you are the strongest monster i have ever. including my soul. i am a elite monster hunter also. an agent of chaos .but you. this is my fate. i accept it. ubermenchs"

and then the molsestr raises his gloop jaw and consumes NITBIT!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said nithz "rip"

* * *

Candace and keeara and me and Applejack and Clannad and Pearl were stading outside the palace gate. then suddenly cAndace got a werd lok on her face and her ears twotched around violent.

her eyes did binary code

"i feel tit" she siad. :O

"what is tit?" i asked her.

"it is coming. the lords have told me the darkness is spreading"

"omg bitch" keeara said "BATTLE STATIONS!" And then everyone wooshed to thir battle stashusn. keeara airbended her voice "WEEWOOWEEWOO EVEryone get out fo the CITY! there is an EVIL OMNSTER! IT WILL EAT YOU and make you deaAD! EVACUTE THE SITE"

Every1 screamd. "EveryOne should SPREED out around the city" said Candace "OK" i say

* * *

 **APPLEJACKS POB**

HOWDy. i said to myself. in my mind.

i walked down the streets of bahw sing sahy. when suddenly i saw nitzhe out of my corner eye. "ohmy gawd" i was so happy i found my friends. i love my friends. all myf riends are my favorite. . "HAW HHAW" i called out to him

but he was black.

his eyes had turned red and his hair was long with bleeding mouths and blood and he had claws and a reaper sychhte. he said,

"god is not dead. fOR I AM GOD NOW! also i am sad"

"OH NO!" i scrammed "sugahcuba youve been corrupted by the darrrkness ! ! "

"no said nith "i havene veen corrupted. ive been in lightened" and he groled and had big meeaty teeth. he sprung up realy fast and lunged at me. I turned around suddenly and looked at him and did one of my award winning apple bucking moves. yeehaw.

i like apples.

but then suddenly it bended earth out of the ground and hit nitszhe in the face!

"arGRGGrgaga" "you will pay for that!" siad neite.

"I dont have any money" i retart. i am clever

I earthbonding some bouldrer out of the ground and tossed them at Nitxxo but he cut em in half with his shyth THWEN he telepoterted behind me and but his claws up to me and said " _In individuals, insanity is rare; but in groups, parties, nations and epochs, it is the rule."_ "NAW" i yell "YOU R WRAWNG" "Groups are great bechuase i get to be in a GROUP of my **freindssss"** He loked confused "what is freindship i never have that"

I Was stunned "YOU DONT KNOW FREEEEEINDSHIP?" "Its da bests darn tooten thanhgn in the world"

"I want freind" he said

"I be freind" I say

and then his ark evil form evaportated and swirled into the mass of the darkness and he said

"goodbey cruel world. now i can leave cuz i got my wsih. kk bye"

"alright" i said "go over yonder" i wonked.

i never saw hi agaimm.

* * *

 **CLANNAD POINT OF Desu**

i loked at allll of the lonly people dodododo and i was so sad because they are not kawaii because of the evil darkness baka. :(. I want to help but i am not a fighter. "Everyone plz calm down desu" i say to the group. But nobody even does it. The darkness was approaching sloly to us and if we did not hurry up everyone WILL BECOME shi.

" _I am going to die ahhhh" said a rando_

" _NO PLS Do NOT EAT MY BABY" said annother_

I cired

i walked up to the crowd

 _"HELP I HAVE APPENDICITIS" Said a man_

i raised my head up into the air.

 _"NO MY TAX RETURNS" cried a child_

my eyebrows clenched angry

 _"WHY DOESNT BRAD LOVE ME" Said a teen girl sloot_

i raise my fist and inspiration bend, "All of u bakas need to stop desu"

"BUT MY STUDENT DEBT" cried a wormlord

"NO DESU!" god light radiated around me and my hair tiddles "everyone needs to get out of the city NOW desu! or else you will never do you tax returns desu! Barad-chan will never love you desu! There will be no cure for appendicitiseru-des! because...YOU WILL ALL BE DEAD!"

desu

"Wat" they all said in unison

"Yes desu" i reply

"Oh ok" They said and they stopped being panik and escape the city :)

i ran back to face my biggest fear. THE DOOM MONSTER. the dsrkness. He was there waiting for me. it was the baby the woman didnt ant to die. Poor babe.e.

"i am a slave now" he siad

my eyes shook. I could not fight htis baby! it is wrong! my eyes got so big. I was about to punch it reluct and slow but then...

"no my kidney" i said

and i die of cancer.

AND I BECAME EVIL CLANNAD!

* * *

 **CANDACE POOV**

i was still outside the castle. it was hig noon. i heard voices coming from all around me. a swarm of dark people in the glob doom slithered around m.e.

but i wasnt scared. i have a secret power. it is unbeknownest to man because i am the ultimate. it is an ancient religion. mombendity. and i am its high priestes. the acient lerd o the super secret godworld whisperes to me all the time in exhoes. i know the past and the present and the future and metaphysics and metametaphsyci and i KNOW ALL. (except typography)

j

just as the doom people encompassed me and tried to claw at my prety hair i laid down a scarament of blood. and kneeled in it and prayed to the almighty people god. dark flames rose around my htobod so the dark people couldnt touch me. Lightning striked down into the summonin circle and my abymsm sole.

i looked up to the skies and gave a peircing striek,

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

THE DARKNESS IS ATTACKING BA SING SE AGAIN!"

I always say again because everything has happened at least 1.45 times in this universe. history repeats itslef. so dos math. i read fineegan wake. smar. t

a big lady appeared in the clouds above me she was mymom. but not my real mom my god mom. she was big and hed a big head and a hundred arms and eighty boobies and a bunch of hands and two noses and eyes.

"Whattup squad" she siad to me and all the darkness

"no mooom youre embarasing me in front of the darkness!" i squeeled.

the darkness tittered. but actualy tit didnt care because it was evil and dark and bad. My mom was hip with the kids and homies. i told her that the darkness is about to get me and she said "kk bitch" and the flaems areound me rose so i could watch my mom be cool.

"Let it get...lit fam" she said as she pointed at the crowd and METEORS fell from the sky and hits them all in a blaze. Pow pow boom. everything was on fire even all of the dark people. they were screaming in agony and dark pain. c

"no my dark kidney" said dark clannad and she died of darkancer evily. :(

i raised my arms into the air and worshiping my mom. she pulled me into the sky. and i combusted.

i am in the skyrealm now. i do not dwell with the living. i am happy here. i have evolved.

* * *

 **KEERA POV!**

I air dashed with my air bending and so did kearo and wer were slicing the enemies to get to the core and iget nevous. What if if i cannt defeat the dark guy. What if i lose my cousing. Keeara sae the look on my face and say "NO; we r gud forever :)" and i know that we WILL defead the baWed because i believe ME AND KEEARA CAN SAVE TH WORLD.

Then we found ourselfs ne axt to a lake and and i was dark. I feld adark energy in my ears and toes. This was it This was the herrt of the strom. i looked up scared and spook. but there was a man twongling around in the center.

he rcoekd abck and forhted and flopped arond like a weiner. I feel it. IT IS MONK SEPHORA!" I SAID

"aaa! we have to save him he is being conusumed!" keears said.

i kenew we needed to get himout of there. keeara airsliced the goop and we walked into the black realm holding hands. but then i started having impure thoughts like killing dog and killing world and cheating on ty lee. i was so scared and the darkness was getting worse and worse...but then i looked at keear

i no. i knew just than that it was ok and we were cousins and we will always be cousins and inspired by the cousinship we share and i was pure again. then a white light of pure good came out of us and disintegreated the dark and we saw monk sephora in a dark blue realm which was his mind.

but he was changed. his arrows were red and his hair was bleeding red and his hair grew back out and evil and his eyes were blood like a hot boy at my school. (an: chaos this is u ;) ) he wiggled. he pulleed out an obsidian katana and said

"i am not sephora. i am urban decay. I am the darkness"

"keeara do you think our love can degeat his dark'ness?" i asked her curois

"no" she siad "he is too stronf" "we have to do this the old fashion way. GET IN YOUR BATTLE STATION!" and i did it.

he slid like a fast dark slugh at us and sliced at us with his evil dark blade. i firebended at him and keeara waterbended at him but he dodges it and tries to send it back at us in an evil wave. i get hit but then i get back up again and start beating him up. He does a dark pulse from his heart and it beats and echoes in the room and our eaars are peirced and lonely . ow.

Dark angel wings grew out of his back and he pushed us off of him and he had a halo of thorns and bloody forehead now and was in the air.

"you will not defeat me like you will not defeat your depression. i am the dark lord. the king of the world. the fire lord will never surprass me. i will rule the multiverse. everyone will know my pain!"

"no" i said

"no keeara said.

and then we looked at each other anger and we burst at him supr sad and I drOP KICKED HIm and pummeled him so much and ith. he trie to block but he couldnt and bam bam bam. he tried to slice me with his katana but it hit my head and broke in half because i am protected by the souls of a million innocent lives.

anti-monk urban decAY sat there in shock and keeara and i looked at each other and nodded. and we looked back at the decay.

"i am the light" i said

"i pierce the veil of darkenss" she said

"i am the savior of this world" i said too

"we will defeat you" we said in unisen and then we charged our attack. we fused and did all the four kinds of bending in a circle around us. we held out our arms and spun around fast and got him with our super awesome SPINBENDING ATTACK!

"nnoooo! you have not seen the last of me!" he cried and poofed into a cloud of dark.

"i miss rose" perl cry all the time.

* * *

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _today i learned that just cause someone is black doesnt mean they cant be your friend. i became friends with nith and he is a niggro colored. always folow your dreamd and just cause theres evidence doesnt mean you can be convicted of murdr. also i didnt learn anything._

 _your sugahcyoob, applejack :)_

* * *

AN: OMG what DID YOU THINK! THE BIG BATTLE! THE BIG BAD ! !HWOWHOAHOAHOA! THE BIGGEST ONE YET ! D AMMAMAM! HOW!? WHOA T


	10. Book one: Aang

AN: hey guys it is time for th enext instalment of the bEBST story ever yOU will not find a better story in th e world yes. kira oman stole my idea dont trust her or bandai they stole my idea too ! NO HATE leav good rview :) thnakyou

* * *

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa STOP it get off of me it huRT it burns it burns thE PAIN buy me a drink first god omg AWOOWO OW" she was screaming and kicking the tent.

we ran away from ba sing se cuz it was destroyed ayy. i was listening to the screams of my cousin keeara because she was in a tent and we wwere cramping out. i thought. oh no is she being wrapped and i shook my head no imposible. she has sexbending anyway so she cannot be rapped. duh.

but i went in to check on her anyway cuz i loaf her. in a cousoni way. I burn down the tent with firebending power and it is in flames. and i saw a dark man with big green goggles with an injector lookat me ! he was spooky and he INJECTED KEEARA! with the injection. But I objected to the injection!

"NO!" i said I rain after him.

"yes..." he slyed and squiggled away into the forest and i chased him fast but he disappeared before my eyes. i didnt even see that kind of bending before. was it even bending? what? but then he was gone?! i went back to keara.

"hey bitch r u ok" i asked her.

"hey bitch!" she said but it wasnt a loving bitch it was a mean bitch! and she called me it and i cant believe her i crid for a whole year fuk u keeara. but its ok i can tearbend my own tears away. but when i tried to tearbend them away they became a black hue and floated into keeara's lighr essence.

i didnt see that tho. i asked keeara if she anted to snoogle but she said "

:"NO heck off dumy ur fat! u r 10 pounds overwat. i hat u meanie" she jerked off at me

WHAT

i was sad more and went back to my tent. she was probs just periodbending tho. it k.

* * *

The other day before keeara was injected that night we decided we needed jobs befopre the firebenders stole them. and we were broke and i really wanted to buy a pair of avatar roky globes. they say "roku n roll" on them and they are cool. and also they give you the power to automatically master all firebending.

so we asked an old man on the road where to go to get a job. he said "why you shoud go to the job emporium in Prepublic city !" and we did that now we are there. also keeara punched the man.

oops.

when we got there we saw all the jobs in the world. hmmm. waht job do we choose? i looked around. keeara was at the professional BULLY stand and i said WAIT.

"You cant become a bully we are the halfatars and we are heroes yu cant do that!" and she grred at me. i dragged her to the next stand is aw and it was the fast food stand and we got jobs making fast noodles. they ziiped around like uzan bolt. he was a firebender who used fire to run fast. (an: real science fire makes u go fast bc it lowers air pressure temperature)

when we were there the work was slow and hard and i hate nodels. we still ditnt have aenough for roku gloves! they ar ea lot of moneys. 26 million yens! and the boss said to us it is k we can get a raise if we find a new kind of noodle that will be a bestselling hit evr! Keeara wanted to make a tear noodle where she cried on it with salt and i said NO that is poison.

i had a better idea. what if we got aang and he taught us hw to make ancient air nomad noodles that could fly in the air. and keeara groeld and hit me but i did a double block defense station force manuever. she growled agogain. but i knew all of her battle stations by now she cannot surprise me.

so we flew all the way to the ice land because i knew wherre aang was. he told me where he was going when i met him.

"who aang" said keeara furiouslyy

"you dont know aang? hes the avatar I HATE him" i said "he stole my job just like the firebenders"

"wow" said keeara and she was angry too but then we got him

we raised the ic ball out of the sky and keeara waterbending it open with her anger. HCHCHCHH BOOM it went and opened. and flash of big blue light went all the way into the air and his eyes were glowing and he rotated in the air.

"wow i am finally awake" said aang "what up" and then he sees me and his eyes go big and he says what!

"why did you wake me up?" he siad

"NOODLE"

and we grub him and go on nappa and nappa says hi to appa and then we flt away.

* * *

we go back into the prepublic city

"wow what is this polace caLLed?" he ased and i slapped his nogging AND Said

"it is prepublic city dummy" and he says ok and wOW and looked interested and did a hmmm.

we took him to the noodle store and he taught us how to make flying airbending noodles. it was an ancient art from the ai rnomads before they were all killed mercilessly by zozins coment. which i indirectly directd but that is jusgt how STRong i am. k.

we made all the noodles at work that day and got a good raise and big success. now everyrone knkows and loaves air nogodles and we are bullionaires and have all the moneys. when we were done with work we went outside and we saw a revolution. aang was on a podium airbending his voice to a crowd. he said

"Prepublic city Wow more like Republic city now!" HE was starting a rebellion! the reformation of the City! people were waterbending paint onto cars. they weere making A signs for Aang and put the a in a red circle and the city was busted up pretty bad. it smelled like rebellion in the air but good because it was for a great cause. I couldnt wait for republic city now!

but keeara did not like it!

"i am evil i do not like good thins she said " and her eyes glow bad. i gasped and said dont say that and then we went to sleep.

* * *

 **KEEARA POV**

 **GRr** im evil. i do not like good things i am bad. i want people to be dead i want ruin i want destrucitio. i am tough. i do it all. chaos yes . freedom is bad. whTA more world wars yes yes yes i will fuel the fire naiton fuck morality. yes. That rigth i SAid FUCK i dont cRae u cant tell me what 2 do

i picked up aang. he was in a temple te rebellion had built for him and i stole him. the alarms luckily didnt go off and i broke out of the cage and went on nappa and flew all the way backt o the ice ball. i threw him in there and waterbended it back up, sealing the ball.

"goodbye ag" i said and tipped my hat evily.

the whole city was ruined because of the revolution and no it will never progress. now everyone will hate benders bc angng lef tthem forever. yes. i am so bad! hahahahahahahaha HAHAHAHHA

then i went ba k

* * *

 **MY POBV**

I WOKe up and suddenly aang was gone? niow the revolytion wont work?

"what the heck where did anag go to " i asked keeara and she said

:he wnet away cuz he doesnt LIKE you!" and she snered

after that we boguhtt he roku gloves BUT TEHY DIDNT EVEN FIT

* * *

AN: WOW WHAT WILL HAPEPEND NEXT SUCH AN EXITIN G CHAPTER WHAT THE HECK AHAHHAAHAH THIS ONE WAS A COMEDY WHAOAHOA BUT ALSO STUFF IS GOING ON UNDER THE HOOD LOOK! ! ! AT THAT IM GRETA IM SO SUBTLE KEEARA IS EVIL FUCK


	11. BOOK ONE: I'm not Concsience-Striken

AN: HELLO IT IS ME. i have an announcement. if there are any avatar groups on fanfic that want to add my fic DO IT! I need to be ina group or else my insticts will be stircken. add me NOW. (u will regret if u do'nt)i am the best writr ok?

* * *

Keeara was actin rely werd lately and i dont like it. no no no. Keera i even Tryed to bulley me and cut me with no! not again . but then i was like hey we need to travel and pearl wanted to travel too because of her haunting memories of rosatia. so we went WEST. it is the best the west the test of the best yes and no less. that is why.

We walked over the west and AAAAA! it was aNEX T. NOOOOO! I cannot believe this this is the eARTH nation not hte fire nation HOW COULD THEY. i hated my hater my father was so bad i cannot beleve him for joining this army fUK You dad.

JAHAHAHGAHAHHAHAH" Proposed keAr.

How could she laugh at the loss of such innocence. I cried and rose creid bcz prlo but KEARA LAUGHED and i ask "Y do u laugh" and she responde

"They DeSERVE TO DIE! They had INFERIOR KIDNEYS !"

I Gasped ":O" i said "OMG KEARA R U AN KIDNELOUTIONISTS! it was an inside cult that worshipd kdneyas i dont eben know why! but she had been part of it in the northen water tribe before she was kdniapped for having rly good kdineys. back when she was evil. but she is becoming evil again! how! anyway

i looked and i saw school. it was burning on the inside but the children in it were burning too but they wrre not dead because...they were FIREBENDERS! ONF IRE! but it didnt hurt them cuz back in the ancient days firebenders were immune. but natural bending took them all away in the future.

An old laedy can up to me and says: "hello there kiddie y arnt u in class"

"No i am not a fire kid" i saybut she hit me and i say "Ok" and go to the classroom that is on fire and i learned about the war and why the halfatars r evil and i gasped! but when i gasped i firebended the air into my lungs but my lungs firebended it out and breathed fire for the first time. cool. hahaha Not cool hot hahahah cuz fire.

"the halfatars r not evil they are the heroes of the world!" i said and i was righeteous. the teacher looked angery but then keeara stood up and siad

"NO! the halfatars are the worst they are evil and bad and i hate both of them1 i dont know who they are" for a split second i swear her eyes were blod red. the teacher said good.

pearl said i miss rose and got A+ in the classe de fuego.

keera u gt detention cuz ur rebelleion" said teacher and keeara got angry and slapped the teacher for giving me detentshun and she got it to! dont touch otheer people kids.

we were in fire detention and on fire but it is ok cause i friebdend it off of me and keeara cuz she cant firebend. then i look at keeara and i was so sad cuz we were punishd. but keeara was ANGERY and carved 'natural bending' into the desk and looked evil and with a swtichblade.

"what is wrong keeara? why are you so angery?" i asked sad

she looked at me and went into her EVIL AVATAR STATE! THE BADATAR STATE! She was so evil and ansgty looking she bended on a leather jacket and a hat backwards and a shirt that say "NAtural bending" ! her eyes were glowing red and she had hair dlying in the air and her voice boomed evil and she said

"Anything and everything that bends in our world is just that, a bendining. Anything else is relative to the benderer but yet we try to have a universal avatar or halftar to control fire water air or earth or water and that just isn't friccking correct. We shouldn't be allowed to do that. We aren't spirits."

Uuuum "are you gonna bendbend up da school keara: i asked.

She noded

"DONT DO that'" its BAD i waved my finger in the air at her. but she did it anyway she broke out of the room and bended away fast while saying

"youre bending the school with me too " and she mindbended me and i felt rly evil. I wanted to kick PUPPIES specifically naked mexican dogs like paco. . AAAaaa i expelled

* * *

 **FIREBENDER POV**

Hello. Rachu Ju Schorch and I'm a firebender in a schoool in this earth colony. I love the Fire spirits they are the best light in this world and they guide me eternally. I have a lot of friends but they are kind of mean girls but one is ok. And I am in firetheater. And I hAVE A boy i like he is nice and in fire theater too and he bends fire just like me. I also am an engraver i love engraving beautiful designs with fire into the rocks and make pretyt pictures.

but i had a weird feling from day from the fire spirits. i engraved me crying in the top of a rock with my fire power and there were thirteen tears on fire falling onto a beautiful fire rose. I dont know why i made it. But i did it.

* * *

then keeara bended me and everyone out of school after it was over and she said everyone we are going to have a gun party with guns and i will teach you all gundbening.

"we arent allowed to have guns int he fire nation only the gun nation knows about gunbendin!" said all the kids at the same time. but keeara laghed evil and said

"come to the secret cave tonight at seven and we will do the gun party yes" and she bended away again using disappearbending.

-line break-

'Welcome to da party" i say evly to the fat kid who show up andat the secret cave all the other kids but i didnt mean to say it i was being bended by keeara evil and she was still in her badatar state. But she gets rid of evil eeys and everyone think wshes rly cool with backwards hat on and shes rappjing wth her gun and she hands everyone a gun and says

"I take seven benders from the fire nation, stand 'em all in line

Add an airball, a rock , a fire mine

A water boomerang and it oughta solve the problem of palistine

And that's a whole school of BULLY bended up at one time "

She was pumping the fly beats when suddenly the teachers come in! and they are liek "hey this is illegal your all up past curfew go to bed no secret gun parties allowd" and they were angry and shacking their canes cuz they are old and not hip as us.

but keeara said no.

the DARK avatar theme song played as she hoevered into the sky and rotated and her eyes were evil red. she got out her gun and gunbended everyones kidneys out of their bodies and they wetn AAAAAA and ran way and she said

"fuk the world i hate the woooooorld you people are not good like me get bended up"

i went evil to o and shot kids and rotating in the air too like keeARA but then my halfatar good halfatar state came on and my eyes went yellow but different shads cuz heterochromia. and isaid "NOOO I SHOT kids wAAAA" AN d i fell to the ground bleh afyer i FIREpunched keeara and she got knocked out too.

now all the firebenders from this generation were desecrated by natural bending. no firebender could ever again be resistant to .

I lookat keeara, and proclaim "WHy you do dis ridulous thing? Is disgusting like heck"

"I a,m sorry it was a n accedent" she say

"O ok"

* * *

AN: WHOA DID YOU LIKE IT PRETTY SPOOKY HUH. LIKE AND LEAVE GOOD REVIWS IF YOU GET DA REFERENCE


	12. BOOK ONE: Middle School Duel

**AN: HEY GUYS this is biggest chapter u will eva read! :O it has so many THINGS in it it is so good. BTW I have been reading sum recent fanfics on this SITE and have noticed that A LOT OF PEOPLE AR EOCPIYING ME!(cheaters) STOP STOP SOTP1 IF YOU dont stop i will report ALL OF You k? thxxxxxs i dont own avatar but i own keera SHE IS COPYRITED DONT STEAL!**

Hello we are outside of the cave keera bended up she was so evil now what the heck? but i still lof her cuz my coumunism. wee wee. im french too i didnt mention.

Wee (get it like french language) go to slep and then from da sky i hear it it s LOUD

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

"HELLO KEERA YOU MUST COME TO DA SPRITE WORLD AT 1NCE! DO IT NOW OR ELSE"

:o it was METAGROOSE he was a rock on my rock farm this whole time and he has a curck on me. weirdo. ! i went there anyway after napbending myself awake. but first keara says, "im cuming too"

"NO!" says metagorss "you cannot com you are not kera" and i said sorry but keeara was ANGERY and said hek u losr and got mad. i cried but i did not show i crying. i am strong bbut i am weak. i timebending to the spirit world and i went there. secretly but i did not know that keeara did it too! she was a spy

"H-hello _keeeera_ do you wana go to the prom with me?" he said squakily

"No losr ew" i say and i stick my tong out at him. (AN: Like in anime with the eye ex: :p )) And then metagross got mad and he started shacking and suddenly grew a rock hand. he raised it at me and shook so much while gloating in the air, "IF YOU do nt date me i will KILL YOU and the ienntire UNIVERSE and i will take away ur bending~!"

"ok" i said and i did it. ugh i hate my life. i am too perfect for this world. everyone love me. :( doesnt that suck ? i did not know but keeara was near the punch bowl of the prom angrily staring and she had punch in her eyes like rd and angry. but it wasnt the prom yet she as there anyway sh was visionbending also punchbending our talk int he spirit outside. she saw us through the punch where she visionbended it in. it is an ancien art only waterbender know. That is why i didnt know she was doing it also i wasnt there.i didnt know this happened. It was a secret that keara was keeping from me ok

So first we went to the bending garden where it was ancient fire nation food like breadticks with fire on it. everything was burned but it was all in the psirit realm it was a spirit restaurant. dont get confusd! (an: i kno my audience gets confused a lot cuz u dont know real lore i still lof u}) and it was suuuuuuuuuper akward he asked how i was doing but he mispronounce doing and say POOING and i was enbaresd and he was and we leave and go to also he reclarify he ask how i was DOING not pooing and i said fine btu iw asnt actually fine.

* * *

Keara POV

I am evil. I am all that is darkness. I am at middle school but it is spirit middle school looking for a date. I see a hot guy and hes 10 foot tal and has 2 arms and i say hello date me now come to prom do it me and he spits on me ew. i get angry cuz i hate him. anyone who disrepsect me disrespect GOD because i am the lord.

I firebended tears cuz he reject me and lASH out at him angery

"why are us o ugly?" i asked him and he startd spitting out kidneys form his mouth

"i am centitar i have 100 kidneys fro all one hundred different kinds of bending. Alkso 100 kidneys i am in pain. i died during childborth. i never svaed the waorld. oh god i am failur"

"yea u r" i said and i walked away what a losr!

Then he cried kidneys maybe he was kindye bender too. watt a werido.

I cannot get any dates from prom.

then i saw a redhead in _the corner_ and i was like mmm nice curvies u got there but i didnt say it to her yet! i had to approch her. i noticed my hair was turning red at the tips too it was because of her i lov her. and also im evil. Mayb she is evil too and we become evil together its not a phase it is both. i am an abomination.

Hello" i say

"GO AWAY" She retords

"what why" i crye.

"bc im sad and depressed. because im getting bullybended. because maybe im upset you dont take the time to even consider my emotions before you appraoch me like this. because maybe i am sick and tired of the world!"

the girl lookd at me with shiny brown eyes i said wow mmm sorry ok ? whatever.

THEN she say "UUUUm what are you doing her even you are not a spirit. You are da halfar so maybe u are a part of a spirit but you are not one. duh"

"sorry" i say again bc idk what to do but i lov her so i say "hey wanna go to prom with me i need a date to destroy my cousn."

"ummmmmmmm...no! im not a lezziebender" she sass and trot away with her big hips,Like REEEEAL bigy like fuck, bending in the wind. i cry air this time no one will eve love me.

* * *

KEERA POV

WE ARe at the prom and the music is pumping and the partys jumping come right here hahah bend up the jam bend it up while athe beats are stomping. ok. and metagross and i are here. Meta grss is preety good dancer i blush ~ desunot like i like him or antyighn! Omg then i saw marilyn monroe out of the corner of my eye. she had hair just like keeara also she was a waterbender too. i wnet up to her.

"hey sexy " io said "i meant no sxy! you are in spiration to all women around war nations"

"thx i rly try to do that " shr flipped her hair but it wasnt normal flipping her hair she fllipped her hair with AIRBENDING! WHAT!

"WHAT?!" I said "i thought you were a wayerbender not an airbender and you mastered water so good yuou became a god in spirit ralm"

"haha no i am the halfatar water you (geddit water)" and marilyn monroe unfused from her halfatar state and became two people who were hot ladies that looked like me and keeara a little but not rly they were even hotter somehow.

"hello i am kuraro" said kuraro

"hello i am keeru" said keeru

"Hello i am keera" i said i am keera

"hello we are also the halfatar with the marilyn monroe state avatar form" they tipped their hats with airbending and waterbending from blood on their heads

the musics stops playing bend up the jams and starst playing the bendles ewwwwww i hatye them theyre so old! so then i partybended so then it was playing bend erection again then marilyn monroe/kuraro/keeru gasped in shock! "How dod you do dis rediculos things?" They ask in unison.

"wat i thought all halfatars could do it? what the hek i can bend over a million types of things like guns and periods and hats and penguins and anything the hek i want to because i am the best bender in the world!" i flexxed my muscle with the musclebending "im the halfatar and you gotta deal with it!"

"um no ur not" said marilyn monroe she fusioned back totgehter agaian i gues cuz she was sexy "the halfatars can ONLY bend Two elements.

Then a snail with a soft extirior (not a slug) was on me

"anyway they can only bend TWO elements not THRE or more thats ridicul9us" thn they/she gasped!

"Then how can i bend all these things like time?"

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhm" she shook her bobilees hot with both waterbending and firebending because fire is hotlike he r bubbirs ; :::) "maybe u are the triatar?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum no ideot sry i didn mean it ur an insparation" i say "I only have one cousin Keeara not 2 thats silly." but then she put her sexy hend on my stomach and grabbed it and pulled it but not out just she tugged on it...my THIRD kidney! omg! she was right! i jiggled it around in my stomahc and i felt confused

Metagross was there too.

"but who is my third cousin?" i looked off into distance deep and complex-enigma and marilyn monroeatar shrugged and went away.

The speakers suddenly cut and i lok up and it was the centitar and he wa sugly he was so tall ugh. he was singing it really bad he sang:

 _"Don't stop sadbending'_

 _Be in the spirit realm transcending_

 _Streetlight benders_

 _Don't stop offending_

 _Hold on_

 _Streetlight benders_

 _Don't stop sadbending_

 _Hold on to that neverending'_

 _Streetlight halfatar"_

THEN SUDDENLY keeara stormed onto the stage angery and stomped up there she was aiur bending the stage downwards so it slumped into the ground she was so mad and destroyed itall. she PUNCHED the centitar off of the stage and he went off and knocked out ten kidneys from his mouth as he fell.

"IM THE HALFATAR AND YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT AND THIS SONG GOES OUT TO KEERA AND HER STUPID DATE METAGROSS METAGROSS I LOVE YOU DATE ME OR ELSE" omg i thought but before i could do anything she started singing the song too

"A" metagross inquisited

but then she started the song over and sang

 _"IM JUST A NORTH POLE HALFATAR_

 _I CAN BEND YOUR CARS_

 _I TOOK THE EARTHBENDING TRAIN_

 _GOING TO KILL YOU!_

 _JUST A SPIRIT WORLD METASPIRIT_

 _MY BENDING - YOU WILL FEAR IT_

 _HE TOOK THE EARTHBENDING TRAIN_

 _GOING TO PROM WITH ME AND NOT KEERA IM SO FUCKING ANGERY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

mETAgross looked cponfus d and raised his rock eyebrow like what? keeara pointinged her big old finger at metagross and the angle was dutch on it and her eyes got red and evil and she sid "metagross date me now and leave keera i am hotter"

"no" sia metagross

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Keeara roared with agony and the intensity of a thousand suns raging inside her libido and the fires werre roaating around her aura she was aurabending it and floaing in the air and her body was rotating too and she looked like the fire lord like she was connected to him somehow ? was i? no thats dumb dont be silly because the fire lord isnt a halfatar

then she sent a giant fire beam at metagross who was just sitting there in a cirlce and he was like ugh whatever but he underestimated the power of keeara because he didnt know we were the triatars/omnitars but not the third one was known? Hmm even though ynow like keara was angery and firebending almost like the firelord but that silly stop it deja. and he expected so little that he was godbended by keeara and he exploded into a thousand peices. A BILLION

everyone shock and hgasped a lot and thr music stopped playing at all there was noone.

then the ceiling rumbled and marilun monroe looked up like ? and the ceiling BROKE into a billion more pecies and keeara was seething her teeth like hhshhshhshshshshh in anger. and i was sad because i was going to metamarry metagross. but now the god spirit metagross was slain by the hands of the powerful, wrathful godbender infinitar, keeara the destroyer.

"O, I am Slain. ALack alack alack i am bended" cried metagors. and he died "bleh"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! This is so disugtins! is disgutsting like hell1! you destroy a hell! you destory a god! whyyy how could do this! why!" si screm

"Becuz...because...i am anger i am the darkness"

but then the hole in the ceiling broke again! metaphysically. and a bigger metamross but he was bigger and hairy and he descendd from the sky into the room

"hi i am from spirit high school and i am metagross brother, i am metameta" he looked around i wished i could go to high school it has all the cool kids and you can bend anything you want. but i was also still sad cuz i lov metagros he ded. oops.

"I AM METAMETA" he said again but louder

"i kno u alredy sed it" i reply

KEEara jumped into the air and tried to attack him with a knife in her dark battle station sh had come up with a whole bunch of new battle station forms when she became evil. i notice them change over time. she is so unpredicateble. but also i didnt know cuz it was sexcret. what a sly dog ! jk i wouldnt call my cosn a dog i lvo her but anyway

when she was jupming in the air to destroy him she stopped her blood was being bended by metameta he was so meta he stopped her and paused her action he look at her wihtout moving (peripheral vision) and said "Keeara.! you have become corrupted by sing and all the evil of the world. i know who did this to you and i know how to stop it. You will not be the last. Time to redeem you. I will not accept your actions but i cannot let this go on ANY LONGER!" he whipsered cuz u killed my brother that was why he is angery (just in case u didnt kno i kno my readers are sometmes not the smarstest )

"how do we do this my cousin is so angery and crazy oh no i miss her" i said and he looked at me in corner of his eye like he looked at keeara and said ker blam and teleportbended us to an ancient looking place and also pearl was there too! she is actually always with us shes part of the group : )

metameta todl us this is the place where the ancient people used to be and they were the real airbenders but that is a whole nother story you will leanr layter! but i didnt know it yet cuz i lerned it in my future too. nut monk sephroa knew it tho cuz he could see the future but he was dead i killed him . : ( anyway meta said to us " you need to sacrific someone who is sad to defeat the ultimate sad that was injected in you, keeara"

"ok" i said and pearl said " i miss perl" sghe was having existential crisis "how am i pearl without rose"

"BLOOD I WANT BLODK ILL KIL KILL I NEED TO DESTROY MURDR AAAAA" said keeara she was so evil now. god. omg.

perl walked up to the kkilling block slowly because we were ontop off an ancient temple with the killing block there she said as she hung her head down and her nose touched th e ground below " i will do it. i will be the one who will be sacrifie. i cannot live without rose. take me now" she laid down ontotthe table.

"this is th e ancient ritual" metameta then circulation bended the bloodflow from keearas heart to perals and they lifted in the air and you could see the blood aura connecting them in spirit and they were rotating. and then everyone there was rotating! even metameta and pearls heart that was rotating was being crushed by bloodbending slowly and so was keearas and pearls heart was sucked into the air by a descending red beam light. and then an angel kissed it and flew away and then a magical aura surrounded us all and i felt connected and then every single acvayar and halfatar and triatars and winding their spirits together and i did a spirit bomb connected all of our hearts in fusion but...

we didnt have another heart to put into keeara! oops

pearl was dying and looked into the distance and said "i miss rose"

rose was looking off into the distance at pearl and reached out her hand to pearl and said "i miss pearl." ;(

and then we murdered rose and used her heartt and keearas heart and she ate it

"ur good now" metameta said : )

 **AN: WOW WHAT DO YOU THINK HOOGOD HUH REALLY GOOD WOWOWOWOW! RATE AND ONLY LEAVE FOOD REVIEWS STOP STEALING MY STORY! NO HATERS! !**


	13. BOOK ONE: Nack to the BUtur

AN: hey guys whatup i know im real pupular on the fanfic lblock now but i need to PSA PSA PSA AAA SOPT IT SOPT STEALING MY CONETENT YOU ARE STELIN AND YOU ARE THEFT MK? THX BYE. be,.looking at u legend of hunter u steelr

* * *

"Im good yay!" syas keeara and she flip around five time and happy.

"mmmm yea your good now uhuh mmm" I sad as we filet pearl on a stik. We were busy sacrfiing her body when metameta says "its now ur time you must go. you need to defet this evil that once took over keeara. you will see how it will devatsta the ENTIRE WORLD" and he rotated and brash of flight light went weewooweeowoo and he went dingdingding and we woke up in a weird place! wh?

there were big houses made of sel and they were sooper big and there was an statue with an EVIL DARK SHADOW of evilnss. it was a big man on a throne and he was evil looking and oh no. who even is that? he looks bad. :( why did meta send us here? what? the statue was in the middle of a little ocen thing

"hey keeara check out this water can you bend it cuz you are a waterbender but only with your left side because your left eye is blue due to heterochromia and also in your kidneys" ? i asked

she looked over at the ocean and BENDt (get it bending) over and sniffed it with her fingers mmmmmmmm and her nose. she looked up dramatic

"this is not water" she say "...this is TEARS"! OMG

We look around and al the ground was rubble and apoclyupse. how could they blow up the worl dthey really did it i cannot oh my go dhto oh the benditmanity they killed veeyront hey kille di twith nucle r mnbomnb bending oh my god how could they do it. im crying now oi am so sad imcrying itnot he ocean nd my tears ar eoging and i se the man and hes laughign and hes feeding off fo fky sad but then mosnter hit namem and im lie fod; lga keffnblkdl AAAAAAAAAA

anyway

me and keeara were scared a lot bucasx we felt smthing it was...and evil presence and it made me feel bad ! ! and then suddenly the big monstros off darkenss and evil slime with seven2ty eyes and all pitch lblakc and pitch red they were evil! and ha d tentcl.e how do we fight this? btw it looked a lot like the blob monster that monk sephora was but even more advanced

me and keeara looked at each other and nodded because we were in sinc with our twin teleknineses bending technique ancient art of the seven gods. and we said as we gazed into our twinkling heterochromatic eyes, "BATTLE STATINS!" but th ebended technqiue NOT WORK! how could this happens? it was the strongest bending tnechqieu i know.

theree more monsters appeared and i was so scared. they were cirlcing around us like a hoodlum gang and i aas so scaered i thought i was going to die there and i am the ha;ftara! oooooooooooo. i was so cared and even my karate chop didnt work against them oh no ! keearas air slice did not air slice it. but then a flash of light came out and they went AAAA And it disintegrated and hot boy was right behind the blob man and there was a whole team of guys in black tight spandex suits with green night goggles and THEY LOOKED SUSPICIOUSLY LIKE THE GUY WHO INJECTED KEEARA ? (an :this is important) they said. "hello"

"we saved you. we are the rebel sadbending army of this natin come with us"

'ok" ti said

we went witht hem to their secrt base.

"we were once part of the sad king army but we escape and now we are not in it we are rebel. rebl rebel hair is a mass. we live in the happy moderately appeased people club called MAP-C. it is high techologicl tops ecret DONT TELL anyone"

"l" i said

awesome. then we went to map c and it was a big underground cave system but it had a city in it too and it was big and had lanterns and greeen. and i looked around and they took ius insode a fort base and it had tin cans as lights.

"you must see the council of elders of the world f the prophets of the monks of the apathetics druids of the cult of nihilism" say the hot boy "btw my name is chaderu" and he had blond heair hot hot hot i wonder he a firebender and a sadbender lol cuz he hot haha

jk

we went over to the cult of the druid nihilism sad apathey ladies and they were two old ladies in dark sith robes and they are old. they were hunch oevr and wrinkle. at the highest part was lady and she had grey hair and looked like she didnt even care at all

"hello" she saild in a old salad voice "my name is marja gormly deirdre and im a nihilist" she shook her cane in the ar like anarch. she point at us ith it and swoosh swwosh it around and magic phewww. and it rotated in the middel of the air and whent wweeewooweeewooweeowoo. and then it stopped

"hello would you like to haeatr the prophect the stick says you are the prophect so you haer it anyway here you go"

she started to raise her arms into the air and the light but dark nihilism light surrounded her buy descending and went weewooweeooo

" _. . My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of nihilism when the Halfatars kept balance between the Happy Tribes, Angry Kingdom, Sad Nation, and Indifferent Nomads. But that all changed when the Sad Nation attacked. Only the Halfatars mastered all four emotion with one on one side of the body and the other on the other side of the body and different eye colors because they have heterochrromi and for both of them. Only. A hundred years have passed and the Sad King has taken over Republic City. Two years ago, my sadbending rebels and the men of my cult journeyed to this cave to help fight against the Sad Nation, leaving me and my aunt to look after our cult also in this cave. Some people believe that the Halfatars were never brought into the future, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Halfatars will return to save the world"_

BUMMMMMM BUMM BUMMMMM BUMMMMMMMMMM WAAAAAA

i said WHOa how did they even happen we are in a propechy? what do we do? I hate this people for amking keerara SAD! how dare they. grrr they made my cousion evel . i said to marja but marja "how do we deefet the evil sad king and destroy it forever?" and i pled on my kenees. keeara was also there and the king lady and she said and king ron runoder of the cutl

"you must et get egt egte get get the sad nation no i mean you must get the elemtns of the good they are Smile, MMM, True, Give, Obey, and WOW! they are all elements in the manfisesteations of the rocks and also they exist insdie of youuuuu koer i mean keera! and keeara too whatever but YOURE NOT SOUPOPSE DTO KNOW THIS YET SPOILE.D.. qoooo" she wiggled awawawawwawawa "oh silly me i hate it when i spoil the future lol also seizuere"

then i realized suddenly i had a cision like the people and the old ladies and i saw into the visinon bending manifedtation of the world and pats and good and i learn. mONK sephora is actually this lady and she is a reincarnation of him in the future because once he laerned emotions are consuming and bad he will became apathetic. yes.

"ok monk spehora where do we find the elements of good? also my bending doesnt work why?" i asked and consfues

"because water and air and earth and fire are no longer bondable becuase the sad king destroyed their particles with effusion and the gas molecules went way out and P1/V1=p2/V2 and shout out to mrs robbins" she winked at the camera. who is that? is she some ckind of LEGENDARY BENDING LORD. ! what smart lad also tom was there hi tom

t o m

? now whar do i write. help. me . pleas oekay guys im not even that good at writing why do i do this anmore oh my god i hate ysekf HELP E my mommie hit me ow ow ow na ooooo no .c 4pk3sf chvvlv vvl/kvlvlgaaaaaaaaaaaa

ok

Where are the elements of good? I ask.

"I dunno god fin" she say ok i said and i went ouf of the cave with me and keeara and chaderu and he was our escort and i saaw his booty it was muscley mmm and i ask him to carry me and he does and snuggle me and we make out im now in love iwth him "me too" hey says and now hes party mmebemr. and we looked outsie ande around the cave and suddenly i saw bottlecap!

i kumped out of chads arms and took the bottlecap and said wow cool it has a thingy. like alogo. and then i put in my pckt and turn around and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"hello i happened to notice you have yourslelf one of them bottolecapes i have been folliwing you for sic months cuz of ur bottle cpa smmmmm " he saids he was old and weird what

WAKAKAKKAKA

* * *

AN" LOL CLIFFHANGEE r what will happen noW ! Ohmg loMAOMo BWOOM

HELPHELPEAHAHHAAH iwanadie


	14. BOOK ONE: KaStarA

**AN: Hey u guys sorry for very bad grammar in last few chapters. I was having a hard time in my life. I am okay now. I had to go away for a bit so I couldn't update, but now I am back. Btw i have secret news aaron ehasz actually had plans that keera was going to be book five of avatar! it was in a secret meeting at kamikan in birmingham in the united states but i didnt record it. I heard it all though. Zuko was supposed to get with Keera. It was all SCRATCHED because BRYKE (grr) HATED hate hate hate keera! Luv u guys xD**

 **pls send your leve and support to me by giving GOOD REVIEWS! Thank you to Guest for giving me good revies!**

 **i love u**

* * *

 _Happy, Angry, Sad, Indifferent, these are the four emoshons. A long time ago, the Sad King took over. Now we gotta get the 7 elements of good 2 win and kill him. This si my story…..._

'Yes these capaas are gr8 they are a leged ethat say if u collect 100 u get ulimited pwer. I love u.'

Say the old man i alreayd knew this though because everyone loves me. I cannot beleve epople treat me like object to prey upon

"WOW i want power" i say

"Thats hott" says chad. i cring

"Omg thats so u" says keeara at chadbecause hes a womanizer and has no regard or rebulations for my felings but thats ok... It was true it was very him.

""Wow where can we get more capa" i ask man…

"it is ancient secrt i cannot tell youuu jkjkjkjkj u can find them anywhere rly look there is one right ter " he picked a bottlecap out of my ear. is he botlecap binder? what? i must learn this. .. i tried to bend btotlecaps but i only ended up bending sadness in the shape of bottles and cap hats but not bottlecaps and it wasnt its physical form, only depression. he laughed and said

"other kinds of bendings do not exist in this world. bottlecap is magic" he expliand and rotated. (an: ppl pm me and ask why people are rotating a lot. it is prety complicated. i take eleveneht grade AP literature eeven though im only in SEVENTH grade...so...leave good reviews if you want to kno the themes of rotarting in keera)

A man comes up to us with a neckalace of BOTLECAP and he is panting ant crying and he has knife in his face he say "HOLY fucc that lady over there try to KILL me when she see my neckalace help me i am bleeding"

i turned around gast quick and tried to earth blast him with rocks, but den suddenly i saw angry red lines come out of my eyes and hands and he absorbed it. He became so angry the lines looked like bull horns on his head and his eyes were red with angry. It had consumd him and stream was out of his ears, grew metal claws and hornes, an became claws and had buff pecs and charged at me like toreador. Torro torro he stampede at me and go like gr and rush toward me.

Then when he was about to sdestroy me with his horney (lol he is honry) HORNs with his horns...chad came up in front of me and did a double roll spin kick air attack and indifferent bended him! chad had lived underground witht he indiff monks. and then he was blown away the giraffe was fallen onto the ground (metaphor) and said ow oh how the migthy has fallen. We take his neklice withBOTLECAP and kick him into the water. He didnt die or anything jeez but hes wet ;) haha what a dork ;p

chad looked up into the air dramatically nd said "that is what you get for messing with my grill" and his eyes did squinting but myne were rolling bc i do not care.

* * *

We kept looking for bottlecaps in old abandond buildings and also we went on a cool adventure with action and humor and it was great but that doesnt matter what does matter is that we found a _pl_ pot hole! It had a bunch of bottle cap it was a hole int h road w went in it got caps.. Yay

Ur a whore" said keera.

What a fucking cunt

* * *

Next we go to investogot e a strange large buildingit was golden. It looked like a temple, even kinda like an AREANa! I love to battle and so does keeara so we enter and we walk up the star and there is fighting but not in the coventiial cents. They we MIND fighting. hmm look interesting. They wre emshun bending themselves until they broke psychological in their brain.

"Hey this is like a brain fight like psychological" i said to the people

"what do that mean" said keara cuz she ws so STUPEED i hate keeara cont

"THATS MEAN it is with their BRAINS"

One of the guys did a back flip and then looked ANGREYELE at the other guys and they got so angr that they couldnt even take it and they fell over rip.

Before we could do anything else we hear a dark, rhasburry voice from behind turned around fast and it was a man in a dark gray cloack an he had a spooky mask. the mask was wite with red lines on it that looekd like angry faces. and whooshes. and he had a bottlecapflipping in his finger and he say "this is a BATTLE CAP. i see you have plenty of them and that means you like them...well if you want to be the top battle cap battle master you have to battle us! there are no rules. first to break is win"

two more figures stepped out of the darkens. One looked like the other one exactly with a blue mask and the other looked like the man with the blue mask but his mask was yellow. the red mask man says "my name is A-Man," he point to blue "this is B-man" and then yellow "and this is C-Man"

"and we are the Mans also atually it does have rules. sadbending is not allowed. one person must have one of each emotion. i am an angry bender. C-man is indifferent bender and B-mAN is happy bender look out!" then they did a pose with finger guns and hips big and pointing out and big jawlines and staars around them. mmmmm.

"OH YEA? Well I am keera and this my creW! I am the happybender and keeara will be our angry bender because she was infected by sadbending once and also we are the halfatars! but really we are the triatars with infinity powers! look out! and CHAD over here the hot guy ;) stud moffen is our indifferent bender...LOOK OUT CHA!" CHad and Keaara pick me up in a triangel and i flex my musels stronk and wink with stars coming out of my eyeballs.

"ok thats cool also come here" and he points out his biiig long indecks finger and bekons it at us. i said ok and went over there to him with my crew and he suddenly got us over thre like fast and maicks and suddenly his fingers were on my forehead!

"i said no sadbnding..." and b man also had his finger on keeara and c man had his on chads head and then at the same time all of their hands on our foreheads glow! and none of us could sadbend! but that is ok...we dont need it...

we r the ultimat !

We line up on stage and there is a refferee he says "3...2...1...FIGHT!"

I move really so fast even faster than sound i am the fastest lving thing alive, and i make A-MAN happy so he cannot angry bend, but he doges my happy bullet which was created when i went so fast like ninja running which the chem trails of my happy created a vortex into the air like a bullet which was physical and all powerful and exploded! except it didnt bc he dodged it! it exploded into the wall! Oh no! Next C-Man took my surprise as an opening for attack. He shoot INDEFERENCE at me, and god who even cares like we are all going to die anyway…...

But i am saved! as Keeara runs up and rolls on the ground and Angry bends me with a roaring tide of red rage but not in a bad way! I am FILED with passion and anger so much it cancelles out indefrence! I wink at her and say "Thanks cuh!"

Oh NO! We left chad undefended! A-man takes this time to strike by shooting anger boolet at him but chad know what to do! Chad shoots THE BULET with curtling apathy and they cancell out. Now me and keeara shoot simultanioulsy and A-man is filled with a mix of anger and happy. He is so confused he cannot handle it!

Dont celebacy to soon though! Because B-man started rapid firing happy at A-man to cancel it out, and we cannot help because we are being bombarded by C-man!I We look at Keeara and nod and chad nods and i nod. Chad and i start running into a circle formation and my happy bending becomes a giant happy face that makes all the other enemies going to be happy and it blows into their face. but when the indifference comes all the happy is poof and it mixes together in the cloud and becomes mildly appeased! but while keeara is guarding us and making us filled with the rage of a thousand suns(allusion), she confuses the enemeies by making them angry too! we shot them with so many emotions tey all got ptsd! ! YES! they all passed out and we won... yesss. .

BottleCapBoy32 was cheering yaaaay! "I luv u keera" everyone says that nowawayd. why dont they know i just dont want the attention ll i care about is tylee alsmo mayb zuko. ... WHAT.

I am famous

As A-man wake up with he crew he say "OMG you are the best fighters in RepublicCity!"

"He zap in 20000000000000000 bottle caps and say"HERE R UR BATTLECAPS!. But b4 you go i musk ask...can i join you?"

"no duh"

We ask bottlecap man where we supposed to bring the caps.

"THe legend says u must travel to the entertanment land a land of rides andgames and metaphor and jovial pursuits of good. it is an ancient happy temple of the happy benders but not that ancient bc it is now bc this is the pOST apocalypse and you knwo the lore lets go"

* * *

"Here we are!"

It was a big place funn of old magic rides.

"Wow" i say " I bet the entertanment land a land of rides andgames and metaphor and jovial pursuits of good was awesome back in the day!"

Capbottle man take us to an old man but its not a man? Its made of metal and its broken whaaaaat?

"how is this human become a metal alloy?" i pondered this seemed ampossible and he was almost as ugly as metagross. I dont like him no more ewww.

"he is roboto" said chad

"he is what?" she say

"robot is a machine capable of carrying out a complex series of actions automatically, especially one programmable by a computer." sais chad "duh"

"oh ok thx" i wiggled

There was a hole that said "entr bottlecaps" and we did but nothing happen? Y noooooooooooooot?

Keeara started to get so mad she was vibrating! He hand twitched she was so twit hy like agas atom! they roam around very fast and she was going one that was not even at STP which is zero degre celisis and one atmosphere. duh. GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR she emitted er growl into the night sky...

but it echoed so much her rage was so exucastory nigand she YELLED EEEEEEEEEEEEEE and the robot BLOWS UP!~! with her vocal rage wave which was red and blasted through the universe.

"now hhwat?" says chad and keera (me) says "we will give them to bottlecap man"

i gave them to him with all of them in my sack

his nexk started twitched back and forth like he wasnt controlling it. it went up down up down and it look liked his neck was broken and then he started hovering in the air slowly. he glwoed and rotated and had a seizure in the air. and the he mouth was so wide open and thunder pounded around and cracks oopen in the sky and lava flwoed out of the air an the tsunami hit the ocean and out of his mouth he said

"yes" "i lvoe bottlecps" and then his mouth opens forty miles big

and in it is the element of give.

wow.

and then a shooting star flew across the sky and it looked just like the stars on the battle caps...and in the air...i saw a girl in waterbedign clothes and long har with loopies and...it was my other long lost cousin ...katara!

* * *

 _ **The Life and Times of Marja Gormly Deirdre**_

 **MARJA:** Hello i am Marja Gormly Deirdre and I'm a nihilist.

 **Stacy:** AAAAAAAAAAAA how did u escape the story?

 **Marja:** the story is something irrelevant to your meaniless life. Really, youngster, i do not beliee in the story..it is all a lie fabricated by the man.

 **Stacy;** AAAAAA Dr. Godot said if i took my meds i wouldnt hear you anymorooree

 **Marja:** We cannot contorol anything in this world. I am beyond the meds. I am not in you rimagination .I am everything but nothing for nothing is reala. Only relative...

 **Stacy:** oh ok what did you think about the story

 **Marja** : i reall enjoyed this story except i didnt because i dont care about anythig. it reminded me of my childhood. you see when i was a yougnster when i was 60 years old...i was the sadbender who got it banend..yes.. you see i just went around i was a druid of nihilism following the cult of apathy. everyone cryed for me andbowed in the face of nothingness. because that is al life is. nothing. and if they did not accept lifes meaninglesslness they will have it taken away. because i would kill them... i was the master outlaw. the sad king is my puppet...or he was but now i do not care about that anymore hes the real govenrmeont now go defet him not me

 **Stacy:** how can id efeat him? I ams tacy not kEERA! I wish i was keera :(

 **mARja:** Are you sure about that?

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

 **AN: Wat did you think PEOPLE? dONT BE lame like the mans! leave good reviewS! DONT You love marjas character?**


	15. BOOK ONE: Rock on, Raquelle!

**AN: Hey guys this chapters s about to get confusing i know it is getting deep and complex but thatis why you need to learn to ANNOTATE and Analyze :) ok have a good...**

* * *

Kastara winked at me in the sky and faded away like comets in the nighttime. Like a kiss in the night by an angel in the sky beams. Like the sun grazing your face on a school summer wind, Like the Platypus. And I cried. MMMM. Keeara cried too, and walking back I say "why you cry girl? ? Kastara is my cousin NNOT YOURS!"

"No I am crying because I am sad because I will NEVER have Kastara as my cousin! You do not know her like I do. I grew up in the Norhtenr water tribe and she was MY HERO! OK. " Keeara flandrered

"Nuh uh she was my hero" I said " She was a bitchhh"

"NUH UH"

"NUH UH

"NUHUH"

"NHHHH UHHH"

Then Keeara jumped into the ocean in a fit of rage and sadness. Bottlecaps man lifeless body floated above where she was drowning. He flopped. But I cannot swim! How do i save her? I grew up in the earth kingdom and no one knows ho to swim there. Also water is scary because what If I accdientaly timebend? And sharsk ?

I looked around frantically. HELP HELP HELP "HEPLP HELPHELP!"

ANd chad was realling for help too at his lungs. Keeara ws going blub lbu blub and it was so scary. I noticed forms of monsters forming around and the forms formes out of the water, formulating how to consume my cousin! But not my cool cousin kastara ugh i wish she was here. I threw a piece of broken concrete into the water but i Don't know what concrete is im from the past not concrete.

"whats a concrete

"Nothing is concrete in this world" says marja but she was in my concious

Then out of I heard a noise it went LJFELFHJKASHDKFJHASJKDNVKAL BUBRRRBURRRRR TOOT TOOT and it also sounding like crying! What it was from the ocean. People can't be thre especially me because I can't swim UNLESS they are FISH PEOPLE. I hate those guys. I remember once ty lee had a fish and she named it fish because he was an airbender. Yes.

I see Keeara about to takew her final breath and enter the world of deaht. But then a big fist comes up and pulls keeara by the hair onto a boat A BIG BOAT the one that went too tott! It was just like the one that the fire nation attacked my village in! and the one that zuko was on where i maked out with him! I looked up and there was a HOT- I mean lady who was there and she had long long hair in a braid and an eyepatch and funny cvlothes. And really big pirate boots an hat wow. I was going to attack! Her! because she wAS ON a fire nation ship but i did not because I felt a strange bond with her

"Arrr! Scurvy (this is how pirates say hello), Com abord me ship capns! I'm rockin raquelle of the F.L.S. Foreshadowing" and i did that and so did chad who was there too. Keeara coughs out so much water and a fish and says thank you for saving me I was so sad I'm sad

"No prob bitch arrr" says Roceklle. And then rockelle started making motions like slitting her wrist and crying but she wasnt actually doing those things...and suddenly we saw a blue black goo (like the one from monk sephora) come out of keearas mouth blehhh. Rockelle bended the stuff into the water and said "HEAVE HOE" and the boat moved

"rUDE" i siad. ..

But then I realized something and I gasped! " water bender! youre a waterbendeeR~! i thought all of the elements got replaced"

"Arrr they did...this is not water...IT IS TEARS" duh who didnt kno tat. the air around rockelle was fresh.

now we are all on the boat "guess what" said rockelle

"what" we say

"youre all my prisoneers!" "NOOOOOOO!" tHen she put chains on me oh my...,,,,,chamelion

i looked sad because i was about to cry, but rockelle looks at says andd

"i cannot lock you up. I feel a strong bond with you. As if we have met before. But I will lock up those people over therE" she pointed at chad and also keeara and also at floating bottlecap man.

"Where are we going?" I asked her seduct

"I will never tell arrr" Says rockelle rockingly an then she turns away and sasy "i dont want to tell you" but i wiggled and she sccumbed

"we are going to a secret island to survery the enemy land. the enemis are privateers paid by the said king to deeata us and dedstroy our trade routes" she explained that sounds awful my trade routes were killed by the fire nation when i was twelve ... and rockelle looked at me and said " sorry abotu your trade" and cried

an then we were at the island! woosh woosh woosh. The fir nation boat was also a submarine so we could be sneaky and hide from the towers that were watching the island. It was the islANSd with the sad king on it. It was vdy impending and kinda scary looking and spooooky but we were on the back of the island so the king could not even see us. btw the sad king stataue started MVOING! IT WAS NOT statue it was HIM IN THE FLESHY! he big

we sneak around and rockelle doesnt know how to take out the privateers. she tries to shoot them with their flintlock pistols, but the privateers shoot the bullets out of the air with their guns and say "HALT WHO IS THERE RIGHT NOW" and i screamsilently " YOU BETTER NTO BE HIDING WHO IS IT COME ON IM NOT GONNA PLAY THIS GAME WHO IS HIDING...ROCKELLE? ROCKELLE you come here like evry day rockelle. stop trying this" said a lil man.

rockelle got all fired up. I loked at her and shes blushign ANGRY. But I knew she couldnt do anything because they have lots of guns-oh . she is doing something she jumped out of the bushes and wnt weeowoo. But Ignoring that i hD an ide and i made the guard really happy so happy but then I made him sad and he realized he will never be that hapy again and he shoots himself with his laser pistol..

"Rockelle said stop wait that was my cousin" and she looked sad "We were playing hide and go seek oh my god "

but then she fogot about it. i memory bended it out of her it sok and then w infiltrated the base. Under the throne of the sad king there was a shed and we sneaked into it. But before we did that rockelle said

"I smell it"

and then we went into the shed. But when we went into there the floor was leaves and the stairs were leaves too and there was a BIG JUNGLE OF LEAVES IN THE UNDERGROUND. I lion attacked us fercosiuly1! look out but stop

he said " hello . I am the LIONAMAN. In order to get to the temple you must solve my riddle. What walks four legs in the mornig three legs in the beach and two legs in the

"shut up " I said and kill and stAB IT and rowuel shoots it. lol and then gt the KEYS TO THE TMEPLE Ge t wrecked lion

we walk into the temple, lit by dim torchlit, and i look around. and OH NO it is The Defender! You know I wont even describe him you all know who he is. Classic. He went roar ror ror and I CHARGED up my moon beam attacke. He tried to get me and then i dID tha t secret attack that always destroys the defender. You know. the one. Lol who doesn't know this. AND ANyway behind the defender there was a chest and rockelle sniffed it and said

"MMM it smells so goood mmmmm" and she sweat moist and openes it and lunges on it like abeast and opens it also and then out of the box and then looks at it for 100,000,000,00,000 secnds but they felt like eternit y and out of the box floted up a BLACK CRYSTAL and its vibrating around the place so vibrator lol and raquelle touch it and her eyes glow with POWER and she lifts into the air and starts rotation on the XYz axis and all going MMMMMMMMMMMmm i was very scared because the TEMPLE COLLAPLSE!

"Uh oh" i say because now the SAD PRIVATEERS know we are here.

I sHruun out of the building with Keeara and Chad two. I run out of the thicket and BEAT DA FUQ out of the privateers chad RIPS off his shirt and his msucles bulge. Keeara also rips off her shirt. He destroy all the privteers and shart running for the boat but something catches my attention…?

Too b continues

* * *

 **AN: Heyyyy what a Cliffhanger guys! I bet ur suuuuper curious also did u note the foreshadowing? (if u annotate u did) ok biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	16. BOOK ONE: The Halfachapter

**AN: Halloo guys ^_^! I luv everyone it is time for new chappa... I take advice from my bestfriend (not girlfreind baka)that i should not plan these chapters anyway!**

* * *

MY attention is grabbed it is and my foot catches itself on a root from a palm tree and i fall down aaAAAA! I scream. .I look up and look at the thind that cooch my attention. It was a cross which was \ten hundred feeet tall and very tall AAN it was on fire! It was blazing in the dark sunlight moon and it was towering over me and my insecurities. And on the cross was a tan eskimo girl nailed to it too. and she was naled in the hand and feet and HEAD! Blodod bdriped from her wrist and she had a crown of throns!

i used my happy bending to make me so happy i jumped high up in the air to rip out the nails in her Flesh... and they were five hundred feet big nails of metal and I threw them into the Sad Ocean and the monsters were nailed and crying.

"Woo" yelled keara

The girl who I un-nailed fell onto the floor grounf and said :ouch" I grabbed her by the chin and looked deep into her eyes blue and starry. oUR souls immediately connected and I knew that we shared a spirit bond.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," I said

"I am Korra, and I am the Avatar" She exacerbated. :O I Gasped so much ! Another avatwr?

"But I thought you were extint in the future because I froze aang! and killed him in frostbite! I mean what? hahhahahhaah" i sweat dropped.

"Well I aam the avatar and I am alive and the sad king took me over after i came back from the spirit world. because i was in the spirit world while he took everyoens element bending, i still had mine! so i have it still now" and she said it and earthbended the earth and i cried because i wanted to earth bend too.

"Why didnt you bend yourself off of the cross? Also how are you moving you just got nail out of ur body" i implred

"Because you took them out" she siad "duh"

Then Korra spun around without her feet on the ground really fast and her hair was wooshing. She looked at me and her eyes turned blue and she rose into the air and a giant chaos emeral fused in the air and she haneded to it. "THIS IS THE ELEMENT OF GOOD TITILED GOOD THIS IS THE GOOD ELEMENT" she siad

"Whered you get this?" I said

"YOU fOLLish mortal! I BENDED IT INTO EXISTENCE" Her eyes glows red and started bleeding and estraordinarily squirted miles of blood and anguish and mucus ew. she floated and said "NOW YOU DIE" And then she came out of the TV and a sonic was there. (AN haha jk GET TRolled_

"wow tahnks korra!" i said

"ur welcome :)" she siad then she vibrated in the air

* * *

 **AN: DID YOU LIKE THIS HCPATEr? I REALLY LIKED IT ! EOOOWOOOOO LOL SEE U NEXT TIME X3**


	17. BOOK ONE: The Sean in the Iceberg

**AN: :) wow 2 chap in 1 day wow**

* * *

We are on the boat. I am the ship captain now because rocquelle is floating and having aneurysm in the air. I dont know how i learned to pilot but i didnt before but i can new But It must be because of my element. I am sailing us. It is just me and keeara on the floating seas

I turn to her and say, " you are my friend" i say

She says "bitch you know it..." And we looked solmen at the ground because we knew deep down that mayvbe we werrent the friends at all? We fough t about our cousin kastara and i have no idea how my famiy bloodline works how is she even my cousin and my grandmas cousin at the same time? I wil never undersantd

rockelle interuppted my thoughts in the air by going "NAK NAK NAK NAK"

"Shut up rockel" i said at her and threw a rock and bottlecap man started going"NI NI NI NI NI NI "

Ugh. I will never get any peace and quiet in this world! I wish i could emotionbend away the pain. keeara put her hand on my knee she said

"its ok, we go thru this together bitch" i cried so much beccause she was right. but then the boat rocked back and forth big and woosh. tHERE WAS A FIN IN THE WATER WITH RAZERS ALL ALONG THE EDGE

A big mouth came up out of the water and it was a big f=pink cavernous hole and he tried to eat me and swallowed me. But before i went into his esophagous I had grabbed one of his teeth and stabbed his stomach with the tooth like a dagger.

"AW YEA!" Said keeara and she pumped a fist in the air for me as i rose out of the guts of the shark, covered in blood and intestines. But he was not dead yet! Keaara did a roundhouse kick on his face and we spun around mighty holding hand in a circle formation and ran on thne water and knocked him hard in the eyeballs.

The shark screamed and cried in agonty and I learned that sometimes your enemy is sometimes liek you. we are all the same in the endw e are all meaningless statistics. anyway

then his eyes became yellow anyway it was lasers and his eye lasers and the lasers exploded and a bunch of tiny sharks who could fly fleew around us and they had baby wings. THEN THEY started to JuMP The Shark (AN THIS IS A REFERENCE TO LITERATURE AND WRITING IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THIS DO MORE RESEARCH DUMMMMYY!) i mean the sharks jumped on the ship our shi.p . and then the shark exploded into a million pieces and out of the shark costume came marja gormly dierdre

she floated on the water, angel wings sporuted off ofo her bakc and a halo hovered over her head./ "Wise keera you have lear ed your lesson: we are ALL sharks in the end. Listen well ito my afice, in order to get the next element look for a lady named NORRA she has lost her son SEAN she gave birth to him 200 years ago but then he was frozen by ice benders and they rfroze SEAN in tiem jUST LIKE AANG isnt that suspicious" marja said cryptically. and i said ok we wil do it.

"wait" i said "im going to go find sean first and then i will find nora because norra is stupid" i said

"Why" said marja

"what do you mena marja do you not believe me i am fdoing it because i can lfie has no meaning haha i defeated you in wit " i said

"oh no " sai dmarj

line break

i used our ship to travel us to the deep and icy waters of the southern water tribe. the wind blew around rockelle to make the boat move fast. the wind always blows around her. but lfie doesnt blow arond her. it is good. haha. she is so pretty .

anyway i went here because i thought i would talk to someone who is frozen because forzen ppl know other frozen ppl right? and so we sailed to go find AANG. 1 day later we woke up sleeping in the boat that is al l and we get up and thats it. This is a really nice boat. Anyway.

We find aAaaAaaAAaaAAaaang ice cube.

"How are we gonna get into da ice if we have no more bending because the sad king took it years ago and made a dystopia out of republic city…" I inquired.

"SMAHS SHMASH SMASH SMASSSSSH" Keara screams and goes full force into the ice with th eboat and it BREAKS into a billion trillion peices of ice. In the middle is aang ugh god hes so fuckin ugly. he is bald and looks like caillu.

"UUUgh where am i wait…." he paushed and looked at his body his GROSS body ugh.

"WHO am i" GASP he has Amnosia!i walked up to him and he reached his hand out like it was broken but he was just being a drama queen and he said "who r u you look familiar where is my mommm" he cri

"you know me. i am keera you are aang" i said

"no...im not aang. i know it. my name is SEAN but i now nothing else..." he said and looked at the ground sadly. I looked at him. He had orange clothes and blue arrows on his head. well...maybe he is sean. I hadnt seen aang in a while and they both had orange clothes and blue arrows but why would anyone lie to me? so...this is sean now. yes. Not like he would know da difference :)

"oh ok sorry hi sean" i said and he smiled.

We all got back onto the fire nation boat which was now a pirate boat that rockelle had taken oever bt.w. and we sailed into the night with sean.

linebrek

We sailed back into the cult of apathy and their base which was a port base with boats btw if i didnt mention. it was kind of like star wars.

"WOW where are we?" says aang i mean SEAAAAn"! not ang. i slapped him on the back of the head

"you idiot" i said "we are at the secret Rebel base of the Cult of Apathhy. this is where people bend indifference and are nihilism" i explan.

"Bending? i know what that is,..." says seasn "i remember the bended elements? like air...what"

"NO!" I said

we walked insidde the cave and marja was standing on a giant pedestal with red and orange arabian carpets hung behind her and fire illuminating her figure. but she didnt care anout that because she is apathetc.

"Hallo marja where is Norra?" i asked

"What? I thought you were gonna find Sean 1st?" Said marja inqexitevly…

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhm dummy hes right here bitch" said keara spicy and we showed her her sean by shoving him onto the ground head first. sean.

"Um isnt that Aang?" she says.

"What? Noooooooooooo this is sean" i reply

"R u sure?" she says.

"Um yea" words form from her mouth make protons in the air

"Ooooook i guess… Norra is across the street in a house"

we gathered our gang and i had made a metal lock and collar for sean to keep him in line. i punched him int he nose and said "u a bich" and high fived keeara. yea. i fucking hate aang i mean sean. we went ot the houe across the street it was blue

i KICKED the door open! there was a black haired woman openining the doors franctically saying "SEAN?" she ran to the cabinets in the kitchen and opened a roting cereal box she say "SEAN?" She runs to the window and punches the glass and puts her head out, broken glass scraping her neck and its bleed and she scream "sSEAN?!" and i cough and she turns around fast lik crazy

"are you sean?" she says at me

"no but i have sean" i said and i kicked aang onto the ground

"SEAANNNNN" She runs onto the ground and falls and grabs sean by th eneck and yells "I LOVE OU I LOVE YOU I LOVE SEAN!" She screaming and aang i mean sean looks uncomfrtable and he says "this is not my mother...help me"

"shut up sean" i say

"WAIT" says NORRA "this isnt sean?...oh my god...you have blue arrows SEAN DIDNT HAVE BLUEW ARROWS!"

"he got mixed up in the wrong crowd and he got tattoos ok a lot can happen ok maybe if you were there for your son sean.."

"hmm idk maybe its not sean " she said

"give me the element BITCH" i said and punched her in the gut and she threw up and the element was there and keeara kicked her and said "fuck you norra ibch "

"help me" said sean

and anyway we got the element yay the end

* * *

 **AN" WOOOOO CHAPTER! YAYYYYY i love writing keera it brings warmness in mys oul i feel like i can sporout it out its so good i can write a haiku about it :**

 _ **I love Keera yea**_

 _ **Keeara is really cool**_

 _ **Keera beautiful**_

 **thank yu tytyty pls snap do not clap LEAVE ONLY GOOD REVIES NO HATINg!**


	18. BOOK ONE: The Keeralecular Level

**AN: HI someone in the reviews said this fic is hard to read? NO ITS NOT LOL! Youre just not complex and need to go to school and learn LITERARY DEVICES AND VOCABULARLY if u cant read dis ur not verbose lol**

 **REVIEW GOOD! aaa**

* * *

we left the house and wetn across the street to see marja gormly deirdre to ask where the next element is because i ha ve no consicence of my own. we are all cogs in the machine. and then i turned my head and outside the door was a girl who..looked at a lot like me? and her eyes had circuits in them probably because she has a eye disorder like me (heterochromia). but they were different color circuits too AND different eye pupil color?

she walked up to me and she said, "He-llo I am THE Half-atarrrrr. beep bopp beep!" WHA?t?! NO

How could she be the halfatar i am the halfatra wha wha wha wha wh-a wha-at ? how can she be thi i do not understand. I punch her.

"What is wrng with you?" I said "You are not the halfatar i am the half-" wait. I say. "I am the triatar. ARE YOU THE LAST TRIATAR? ARE YOU MY IDENTICAL COUSIN?" I ask fast

"BEPP BOOP BEEP BEOPP DOE NOT COMUPUTE!" And then her head expldoed big. i looked down and found a gren chip that had fallen out of the robots head after the explosion if you didnt know. it was green and had black dots and coding in binary? i cant code?! what is a haking? so this is the apocalypse o there are a lot of hackers so i went and found the nearest hacking shop and had a guy read it for me .

"hi my name is sheldon  
" he saaaid. and eh read it and said i know where this is and he computerbended it with data mining and fracking. he made me pay eight coins that btich

"BAZANGA I GOT IT" He yelled big and told me where it is "it says Papa Bionataras Halfa-bionatar facility home of the freshest bionic halfatars…."

"What the FUCK is a biontitar" i asked Sheldin

"Bing bong whaka black hole alphabet quantem" uh oh…. Hes going into the hacker state trance again. his eye were glowing green with code in them and so did his arrows made of code too

We leave because we dont want to be overhacked by him but rockelle got stick on the wall and flapped in the doorway and i had to help her out jeez. what an idiot.

"hey bitch" says keaara "what if we combine timebending with databending and create futurebending with coool tricks and teleportation"

"ok i said" and we did that. i gathered up a lot of tubes and pvc pipes and we did hydroeletic power with the sad water which was in an engine we created. the dual prticle wave nature of light created a timebending machine as aid by Planck. we used general relativity time pace is like fabric we are heavy like sspirit and bend the world like heavy fabric emotions and i put b together forerver AND WE TELEPORTED! AAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

we wake up in a laundry basket i smell. DIRTYUNDERWEAR?! ew! gros but keeara kinda like it grosssssssssssss rockelle is in there too and we are all squashed together and i earthebnd it . wAIT?! I CAN BEND?! yes... strange i can only bend when i am in here. what if this is the sad kings sectt bqasse where he allows time bending? gmmmm...because i couldnt time bend with the portal because i cant bend unless emotion so maybe he allows bengding in this EVIL factory.

a door in front of us opened without even having a handle on it. it slid to the sides and went pshs. an then an old man came in and bowed and he was in a lab coat. He sya

"HELLLLLO AND WELCOME TO DA facility. i am Papa Bionatar and this is where i manufacutre my bionatars..." he said and he motined his hand for uss to folow him and walk into his facility so we did that. it was really big and the walls where white and huge. there was a big beautiful garden and little robot mE? They all looked like my and they were sweeping the garden. i was so confused. in the future did i learn to mutiple clonebending to shadow clone a dozen of me? why am i working for this man?

"papa binoatar what is a halfatar im so confused? why am i everywhere?" i ask

he turned around to look at me and he was so surprised he said "oh my god you are the real halfatar? i thought you were anoteher clone sent to me by the SAD KING" he bowed onto his knees and groveled at me big. he went his arms up and down and idol worshipping me.

he got up

"bionatars are robotic remakes of the ancient last halfatar of old: keera the red-green halfatar and keeara: the white blue fox of doom" he bowed even more... "i know you are all the infinitarss but" his eyes looked shady and he did side eye at the camera "i know the last of you should never be cloned AGAIN!" and we had question marks over our heads bc that made no sense but whatever. anyway

he led us down the elebvator and we went to the ground floor. he showed us all of his research labs. i saw a robot who was getting her heterochromatic eyes shoved into her circuitry sockets.

"why would you do this?" i ask

"because we need more halfatars into the world because no we have no more hope. or that is what the posters tell us. i do not know the ulterior motives. i may never know" he edgyed

"what" i sadi but he never esponded and looked solem at the wall and the propaganda poster it said: HALFATAR TODAY DEATH GUITAR NEVER

i agreed with it.

while i was walking at the speed of sound around the robo factory a clone of keeara looked at me and was crying binary code. "pls come over here" she said and i shook my head. they may look like us but they will never act like us. the keeara clones do not even call me a bich. I am special and they are jsut replicas. But if our cells are constantly replacing doesnt that amke us replicas too? What is "me"? Anyway

"please help us everything is not as it seems. everything seems good but i know the truth. iw as given too much free will when i was assembled SO I KNOW THINGS. we are being held her against our will. the sad king made us. go LOOK IN THE PROP CLOSSET IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH. PLEASE BREAK OUT OF HERE! pLEASE HELP1"

I look into the cloest to go find the evidence this bitch was talking about and there is…. :O monk SPEHORA?! Omg it is him woooow. I go to hug him but wait… He is METAL! He opens his eyes and his tounge sticks out 10 inches! Black hair sprouts from his head and he hand bangs while playing Through the fire and flames. "hi i wass a failed attempt at making a halfatar. i know the defunt keeara sent you hre. this is what she wanted to show you"

he pointed to a sighn that said "owned by mr sad king." oh my god

"Oh ok" i expell from my mouth

Behind me in the doorway was a figure. It was a robo enforcer bot that was half of my face and body mixed with the other half of keeaara face and body THE TWO OF US COMBINED INTO A ROBOT. and she had GUNS FOR ARMS! she raised her gun arms and said

"You know toO much. bipbobp bipbop YOU WILL BE ELEMINATED" she robot said

"NOT SO FAST!" me and keeara say at the same time and we tag time and do a big spin attack. the robo is knocked back but she/him/it/xir gets up and says "bipbipbipbibpbipb!"

four nozzles apear. two on her gun hands one on her head and one in her belly. the handss hot fire and water and the head shoots air and the belly iss firing rocks at us! the have replicated our powers too!?

i bended a shield out of the metal floor but it will not last for long. i cannot emotion bend because the robot cannot feel emotions...wait. or can it? I love bend at her so she will have feelings and the keera/ara robo looks at her hands

"What ami ? she said "...who...am i? What is my Purpose?" and then i jumped up and said "YOUR PURPOSE IS TO BE BIG AND STUPID HAHAH1"

"oh . my god. I am but an amalgamation of previous THINGS i am . a. ROBOT/!?" and then she blows up. but arent we all robots? To o bad i cannot blow up.

Please kill me ow plessssssss

keeiaeousometimesyara says "dang that was close"

QUICK! WE GOTTA TELL PAPA BIANITOURS! We rush out of the facility, but first i make sure to kill the monk sephora robot ew, and i find papa! He is sanding stoicly and saying shit but who care.

"HEY DUMMY" i yello to him and hit him i grab him by the science jacket and say "hey bich did you know the SAD KING is controlling the facility? "

keara say "yea bich"

and i say " yea bich"

and rokl says "AHAGHGH"

and the lab mman says "OHHH NOOO WHAAAT. That iS evil i cannot believe iw as working for him the WHOLE TIME !" and he cried a bit but i hit him on the head and said sop shut up and he did "assemble an army " i said "he said" ok but then we heard a loud rumbling and the roof came off of the facility. i see a giant eye and he is blue his face i sblue and OH MY GOD ITS THE SAD KING!

I feel all of my bending leave my body and if eel so sad. i feel so much sad what am i who am i -NO I SAD BEND IT AWAY! NO NO NO NO I MUST DEFEAT HIM . hesmahed hi hnad into the thing but id odge away into a roll. he grabds 100 robos and says hehe i will destroy this place "hehehhe"

"QUICK we need to run and get out of here!" i said to them and papa bianatars is recruiting all of them for our army against the sad king and he rounded them all up depite his depresion

but i see a small girl it is...baby keeara?

"oh may gawd" sshe says" plssssssss i do not want to DIE" and she cries gasoline and falls over and poop her pants she poop COGS and she is a byby. I think about it. She is only a robot...but No ROBOTS are people 2! Especialy if they are abbys. I grab her and run. She looks at me in the eye and syas.

"... thank you bitch" and falls aslepp. Awwwww just like the real keara :)

Sssss a SNAKE appeared and i killed it ssss

We TELOPORT out of the facility but before i can the sad king grabs me! I am in his hand now and he says "Time to die" oh my god…

but then the baby keara stand up and say "FUCK YOU BTICH ILL FUCKING WRECK YOUR SHIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and she goes banas jesus christ. We fall down out of the hand but i land like a cat meow.

the sad king is so angry and he smashes his hand into the gas chambers of the facillituy (they hae robo lungs) and it blows up a whole lot of it! and in the explosion the army of robos and papa and me and keara and baby her all teleport THRU THE TELEPORTER LIKE CSI MAMI

* * *

"thAnk you for freeing usss now.. we WILL OBEY you!" said all of the keera roboss and the all stepped in a circle motion and went bipbobpobipbipbopbibpobpobm. What da fuck.

Oh fuck.

THe monk sephora robot survived somehow.

God damn it.

all of the robos grabbed him and ripped off of his head and belly and took cog from it and handed it to me and it went in the air and gloved and they said

"dis the element of OBEYYYYY " bipbibpobpibpobibpobpibpo and then they all floated into the air and so did papa and alllll wiggled biolenetly and went  
"IBPHJGHKhg AAAAA"

yay :)

 **AN: how ddid you like it ? YES U DID lol**

 **leave godo reviewed i love keera**


	19. BOOK ONE: K

**AN: this chapter is philosophical if u do not underasatnd DO NOT RED**

 **sources: nietzhe, karl, weizeldmuler, keera :)**

 **K LEAVE GOOD REVIEWS IF YOU ARE SMART! Only dumm leave bad revoos**

* * *

for some reason the baby robo keeara was not in the air vibrating. she tugged on keears sexy ice shirt made of ice cotton (she made it herself). keeara looked down and say "what bich" and baby keeara had red eyes and robo beep beep and she grabbed her face and pulled it off and revealed

"i am not a robot i am u from the past HUMAN anfd from alternate TIEMLINE"

"Nice try ROBOT" keara says and gets into a battle position! "If u r me that you wont know how to counter my most secret uber attack!" and keara went "wwwww" and did a MEGAattack OH my god. she kicked inot the air and baby keeara said

"Foolish Keara u r no match for KEARA 45!. i know all of your battle stations" and baby keeara grabbed keears foot whle keara was in the air. "U r a disgrace prepare to die" and the baby mega evolved with bright flashing lights to become a taller keeara who looks just like this! Wait a minutete… the bab keara doesnt have hetrochromia? whaaaa?

the music began to play and they locked feet into the earth. They were punching around and jumping and doing one hundred spin attacks. Keears blue and white eyes were filled with angry and anger. SHE locked pupils into the eyes of the tall keeara and noticed her eyes were not heterochromia STILL . this is weird she said in her head!

"this is weird" she said. but she pulled up her firsts again to destroy bab keeara but then a bright flashing light came about an wass wooshing in the air. it looked like a big water timebending portal but out of clouds and mist. and it was moving and coming down to the earth realm. and then it went woohhwsoh and it was vibrating! and out of the mist dissipiated a masssive giant 100 feet tall KEEARA! and she had big mmoving black tatoos and wolf earss and heterochromia but four eyes and a wolf tial on fire and she shot lava out of her nose. oh m g.

"HALT." she pulls out a katana and points it at the baby keeara "LEAVE NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE DESTROYED." said big keeara god

the bab leeaara looked angry and did the cross over her chest and spit on the ground and said "you are a false idol! protecting yourself from THE SHAME! " and she shook her head and teleported away with watebending. i am so confused. but what if...the two keeara made out? hhahahhha

* * *

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE TIMELINE**

Keeara loked deep into th ebaby keeara eyes but she was teen now. what is this feeling she is feeling? Keeara tries to speak but all that comes out is muttering and hot heavy bereath, baby keeara looks edgy and says "no no it will bring shame upon my family" she put her hand on her shoulder and says

"the only family you need is ME " say keara

the baby keeara faint into her arm and keeara 1 plants a kiss on her forehead. Then the baby keara puts her arm on keearas thigh. It moves slowly inward. They plant there lips on one annother, and keeara tounge slips into baby's.

the passion is palpable. i bluh.s. and then GOD KEEARA comes down and say s "baka" and macaroni

* * *

 **REGULAR UNIVERSE**

"What just happened? who was the other keeara? I thought she was a robot? Maybe she was not vibrating because she isnt robo!" say keaara "yes that confirms my hypothesis"

god keeara puts up her hand and it hass moving tattoos that say "keeeeaaaarrraaaaa" on it and she say with a booming voice that fills the heavens "your journey is yet to cum young one go. meet yur destiny. " and the god keeara swing all eight of arms in a circle and creates a cloud staircase all the way up to the sun.

god keeara steps aside and fades away into nonexistence. "wow shes so good at water timebending she just vaporize hersself " thought keeara and she looked around at the 800 vibrating robos (lol i use vibrating robo lol) and me (i wasnt looking ) and rockelle and bottlecap man and norra and who ever the fuk else i forget who is vibrating. and she turned back and went up the cloud stairs to the God Realm .

* * *

 **KEEARA POV**

in the realm was clouds and waterfalll of gold and ligth endless teaming. and there was a big beautiful girl with D cup boobs unlike susan from school and she had long black hair and glasses and braces but they were almost off ok do not judge! she was wearing a PANC! at disco shirt bc she loves the song i write sin not centuries

"HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY BTICH ^_^" sais a beautiful, angelic, singing voice. " IMMMM stacythekawairainbow123 and i know your destiny. u are an outlier. no one trust u but i do i know it"

"Wow bitch" i say.

She laughs SUPER hard and falls over and starts to spasm. "LOl that is soooo YOU keeara"

i bow down onto the ground cloud and say :stacty bich pls gimne truth about who i am . why there annother keeara? what? who am i? what ?"

"shhhhhhhhhhhhh" says stacy and she kissed me and said "i have a whole arc planned out for u bich lol its gonna be SO GOOD" and she handed me an element

suddenly my bones were rattled and a lifted off of the ground and i couldnt feel my brain and it was cvibrating and help gekp _BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBBRBRBRRBRBBRBRBRBRBRBBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

 _Wewewewewe_

* * *

 **KEERA POV**

suddenly keeara fell 1000000 feet from the sky and floated back up a bit after hitting ground rly hard and was vibrating. and somethign made the clouds avbove part and light shone thru and i heard a big voice ssay

"element of true, bitch"

Yay

* * *

 **Somewhere in space time cosmos time (baby keeara pov)**

"Hello this is baby keara. Yes i have found a strange aneneomoe and outlier of the keeara clan of the universe. she serves the spiritual Oneness the descendant of the realm creator. the red green half-atar . she must be eleminated. for she does not follow majority ways she DOE NOT KNOW SHE MUT BE ERADICT"

* * *

 **AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	20. BOOK ONE: The Battle of The Bends

**AN: youguys have been SUCH a good audience! except for the haters fuck you all. :( this hcpater has been in developmtnet FOR MONTHS NOW ! tahts why u i have not uploded hahahhahahahahaha LIKE IT OR DIE :) LOL JK! 9or am i)**

* * *

i walk a lonely road. the only road the i have never known.. the red is road is not known. to me. anyway the wind blows, i walk it alone. there are the army vibrating behind me. keeara./ korra. bottlecaP MAN. nora. robots. rockelle. these are the people who will help me defeat the sad king, but i do not know if i can do it. i looke up at the sky. it is so big but i am so small. i cannot skyebdn because you cant bend elements in this future. but...even if i could? would i even skyebnd at all? that would take away the meaning of the universe by disestablishing the respected normalities of cosoms.

i turn my gaze from the sky to the ground it goes so deep. if only i could dirtbend it away to ssee the essence of the earth but even if i could would that add anything to my meaning? if i can bend anything and everything away, what is the challenge? what is the meaning of the halfatar? who am i? why would the universe take somehting as peaceful as avatar and split it in half? why has it disassembled the balance and created me? i am...and instrument of chaos. oh my god

"JRHEKLJGJBNKnbnBBbbbb BBBBBBB" rockelle says. all the noise behind me is white static. i turn around and touch her beautiful face on the cheek. the wind blows around us. it sure is widy. "oh rockelle" i say. "ur so pretty" but i know we could never be together because she is in the future. and i am from the past. even though i may be here now, we are spearting the comos by being togther. yin yang. opposites attarct. we were not destined to be togehter BUT THEN AGAIN the avatar was not destined to be in TWO. .. also we were in front of the sad kings palace about to kill him. anyway...

what am i?

i know what i am. i am...KEERA! suddenly my eyes zoomed and burst with ovwerhwleming power! and blew up and my skin crawled black pwoer and white power YIN YANG and blue! too also i lvoe blue. and RED AND GREEN PWOER LIKE MY EYES i said

"WOW!" korra smashed into me and i knew our yin yang netehr forces realm were beign clollided into two because of our forces yea! our faces smashed together and we went PBPBPBPBP and the friction was like the centrifugal forces of the morality. i knew now what i had to do. i knew that what is true is what si truue and what si false is false and what si true is i am hero and sad king is villain ! my hair glew with pwoer i am ... a SUPER HALFATAR 1 also keeara is too.. i am the last element of good. wow. but there is more than that. i have realized there is element everyone could bend since the begining that no one has relzoied but i have.. WATER FIRE AIR EARTH AND... you could never even believe it...and...it was...and...i know it is reidiculous if igrue iit out all on my know... the last elemnt is...a/../.. you would nevwr even know it...it is...it is...POWer! we all have power that is the secret last element.

the girl you bully in the hallway. she has power. the boy you call fat who eat because he is mom dead..he has power. the kid you say is ugly and is and you know and he has power. and the girl who goes the karate to vfight her abussive dad has power and the homeles man who made fun of has RAW POWER and we ALL HAVE IT. but i have more. how did i never realize this?

now i chanell my powerbending and is shoot lasers sout my arms and eet and eyes and keeara (oh also we were all not vibrating any\ore because our ultimate power was unlocked) and keeara says "you go girl1 laser ABTTLE STATIONS ACTIVIATE!" and we all did it and rockelle said "Arrr i get booty hahaha" and my booty blushed lollolol

korra walked up to me with a giant flag. it was red and bloodstained and black with a fist on it and it said KK on it like for keera keeara and her eyess were bruised and blood from her mouth and scars and he looked dead in the side and she said to me in tired voice she said "keera...weas a army and PEOPLE must RAISE this flg and UNITE it . it is fla of jsutice and we must create a NEW replublic city afree from TYRANNY and full of LOVE and Democracy AND good things like you! i know you will do it! now RAISE THIS REBELLION FLAG WITH ME AND THE PEOPLE" and i grabbed the flag and the power of the golden light eminated from the pole and shone into all of the eys and were we iall BLINDED by the grace and goodnesss of the godly poe flag of JUSTICE and IRREVOKABLE GOODNESS int he world tey uona gand yang AND we grouped together as epopel and all grabed it and STRUCK !q it into the gorund like that one world war 2 pinting.

a laser hot from the pole of the flag and a voice boomed out from it as the flag rippled in the wind rockelle was created. the lag waved. and the voice said "hello you have completed your quets. it is me marja i dont care u complete but it is good. now go...go defeat the sad king or do not i do not care but go...to your destiny..." and i said "ok"

i turned to my army especially of robots. i took a rock and powerbended my power intoa rock biugger and stood on it and saluted to the crowd. my eyees were angry but firm, i looked onto the legions. of my mass crusaders i said "TROOPS. we need to get into a formation! eberyone into the batlte statiosn GET IN A LINE! do not eb a penetrable force be a mighty wall of power!" and keeara and me FLEW into the air

keeara said "COME ON BITCHES! let us break down the wall of the SAD KING and TYRANNY AND SADNESS. he who has kept you enslaved in the shacles of enslavement and tynranny WE WILL KILL HIM1! now bust down the doors of destruction1" and theya ll got in a line like the roman army and had spearss and war paint that wass RED like the blood of the innocents. korra sharpened the flag and used it as a mega spear of symbolism of the reblleion and killing. woo. korra handed me the big flag and keeara and me ehld it.

we rammed down the door with the big giant flag ram pole spear and it went KABOOM and disintegrated into nothing. the door. the flag was ok. and we saw him. we saw the sad king up in his throne and he was all gray and no other color and he was fat and curly hair and said "Free public space" which was bad. and i looked up at him and he saw all my army behind me and he looked spooked for a mintue but he hid it. i know. at that moment he grew a HUNDRED times in size and stood up, and said,

"halfatars...you will be defeated on this day with my MEGA army of sad people!"

"no ur wrong" is ay.

"YES BECAUSE I WILL TURN UR TROPPS SAD RN!" and he shoot LAZER from his big meaty hands and i was scared, but keeara PUSHEd me out of the way and pyut her arm up like her forearm and a godly power crown formed on her head like princess and a golden etheral shield of POWER BENDING and GOODNESS wrapped around her arm and it deflected the lazer into the air. AND then in my arm a magical BIG SWORD appeared in my hand of pwoerbending and we kenw we hand to do TEAMWORK ! i know it. we turn to the army nd yell "chaAAAAARge!"

THe das king goes "uh oh nono" and point his troops to attack! And a bigg clahs of forces start. they were pressed against eahc other shields hitting shields but the big spears of my army were very good. and the sad demons tried to push the sadness dark rays into my army, but it kept failing a lot because of my armys resileicne and resistance to oppression. also the robots didnt even have feelings so they could deflect it.t he robos were shooting lasers and ripping the dark goop bodies into twos and thirds and chunks were flying everywhere. the two big blocks of army were stuck but ours was pushing back the sad people slowly. killing off all of them one by one for EVER DARING to make MY PEOPLE sad ever. and i look at te battle and this is what i see:

Rockelle pulled out a SWORD! it was golden with a pirate curve and had a smiley face enambled into the side. And slicey at the sad demons and they go raaaaaaah!... rip but NOT SO FAST a nother demon appear behind her and she yell "Aa! I am sad now" but a SPEAR of WIND come in her hand what? Wind? How? And at that moment he eyes light up like she remeber something! She does a bigggg flipipeno arrount the demons and start dancing on their head! Wow she is agile wow. she flipped from their head to head and even butts and covered herself in ARMOR OF AIR. it is insivible and made of oxygen. whaaa

Bottlecap man pulls out a gun! Wtf how did he get that those are outlawed. i remmeber how guns are bad from chapter 11. what the heck. He shooted all of the black people and they were even more depressed they gatehred around him and said "please, please shoot me i want to die please aa" and he kept shooting them. he knew it was convenient rouse because soon he would run out of ammo. he could not punch them or he would be sad. he took out a bottlecap ninja star collection and smashed them all. hiya hiya

The robo bionitars are pretty weak warriors and are getting CRUSHED. Oh no we are loooseing! Not verry cool but all of a sudden the battlecries come to a stop as a deafing noise can be lisend to fwith your ears. THe gear of robo spehora was glowing! Did he realise his powwer too? i held it up in the air and started screaming because of all the power i held in my hand, like of all the power of the poeple who had been bullied int he apst. The GEAR FLOAT and ROBOT parts flyyy arround! And now ROBO MONK SPEHORA IS BACK IN BLACK PAINT and he take a AWESOME guitAR and play black speed metal like the song all hail shadow by shadow the hedgehog. monk sephora robo's ears were speaker and they played the song and me and keeara flying in the air doing drill spins and attacking the sad army sang along our war song of FREDOM.

 _"All hail Keera_

 _Heroes bend again_

 _Obenderating everything_

 _Until the end_

 _Nothing can stop us wow_

 _No sad to bring us down_

 _When there's nothing left to lose_

 _You beeeeeend_

 _Worship echidna_

 _All hail keera_

 _Worship echidna_

 _All hail keeara_

 _Be apathetic long and it will set you free_

 _Only through trial do we_

 _Find the elements we need_

 _It's never over, just another day_

 _All sad and tragedies_

 _Well defeat all that comes our way_

 _Fire nation of the strong_

 _Found the element that you_

 _Searched for so long (its power)_

 _All hail keera_

 _Heroes bend again_

 _Obenderating everything_

 _until the end_

 _Nothing can stop us now_

 _No sad to bring us down_

 _When there's nothing left to lose_

 _You beeend_

 _Worship echidna_

 _All hail keera_

 _Worship echidna_

 _All hail keera_

 _Somewhere in sadness_

 _We all find ourselves_

 _This destruction is the_

 _key to gladness_

 _White is black and black is white_

 _yin is yang and yang is yin_

 _Nothing ever fills this_

 _empty pit within"_

people were dieing all around me and i killing them.

Pain never stops

 _"Fire nation of the strong_

 _Found the element that you_

 _Searched for so long_

 _All hail keera_

 _Heroes bend again_

 _Obenderating everything_

 _until the end_

 _Nothing can stop us now_

 _No sad to bring us down_

 _When there's nothing left to lose_

 _You beeend_

 _All hail keera_

 _Heroes bend again_

 _Obenderating everything_

 _until the end_

 _Nothing can stop us now_

 _No sad to bring us down_

 _When there's nothing left to lose_

 _You beeend_

 _Worship echidna_

 _All hail keera_

 _Worship echidna_

 _All hail keeara "_

the room was filled withour power and so were we and we slayed a bucnh of people. i drileld spears into them after our osng demoraled them and destroyed all of the troops. monk sephroa floated into the air and sent out orbs of harmony and power to encourage us and our fighting skills. rockelle was flipping around to kick all of the sad demons IN THE FACE! she waas flying thru the cieling with a rope like a pirate. and! she brought in her fire nation ship it crashed into a whole side of the sad army and her crew said "ar har har har matey" and they fired cannons and swinging away at millions of the enemy.

the sad king took his big hand and smashed the ship into obliterines pblivion sabliviosn and rockelle sad "noooooooooooooo! me ship it was my dearest booty!"

"U CANT HAVE THE BOOTY" the sad king say "ahahhahahaha"

rockelle cried tears of salt water becaue she is pirate themed.

That is it i cannot bear to watch rocken raquelle be tortured like this! She is so rocken! "OMG SAD KING i will take UR booty 2!" i scram and nottyele Roquelle cheeer! Yayayayayay and i pound away at the bad goons "UUUGH" i scream from pleasure

monk sephora was flying with rocket boosters and his eyes were green and lases and had super sights. he was slashing everyone like five hundred people in half at a time with his robot katana. His tounge stick out and spit ACID into sad kings face. Keeara Sheild bash all the doomfisties and and spin attack with power bending and power and say "OK TIME TO DO IT NOW IT IS TIME RIGHT NOW!"

Keeara flyyyy into the air and screeeam "Squad of calm hand-punchers!" and a an AOE attack of 64*2 tri plam ehteral fistst that were transperant green and stil hurt you and red and white and blue punched all the bad people. also the fists were made out of different ekemtsn like air and water (what she bends). happens with fisting. ALL the soldiers are dead no but also many robos are dead.

"Ok oko okok okokok okok thats enough" ands he reach his fat little stubby hands (ew) over the corpses and a black and blue magical force comes out of the bodies and the blue shined on their torsos like pentagrams! He is absorb! "NOw i am super strong" and his muscles bulged with sadness. his veins were blue ebcause they are sad and he didnt bleed blood but he bleed tears :(

I go in for a battle staiton punch attack but he PARRIES (an i know the 16 reasons why you should parry i wached it on utube ) and smashes me into the soil of dirt. "Aaa take this!" cry out keeara and sly up to power bend her fists but a SHEID of nightmares bubbles all arround him...he is rly stronk…i must fight even harder.

"Kerra! I have a stratagy...but your not gonna like it" What does she mean by this?

"It doesn't matter! Ill try anything at this point!" I repli.

"We have..TO BREAK OUR BATTLE STATIONS!" omg WHAT thats crazy? I've never foguht without battle stations

"UR CRASY" i tell keear and tit true she is crasy.

"Just trust me. Im ur cousin and im the elemt of true"

"Ok;" and i stop the battlestation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WTH DID U JUT BREAK UR BATTLESTATION?" the sad king scream he was so confused and lost and looked around franctixcaly. i was confused too? what happened. keeara lknew battle staiosn became so popular in the future and she broke them. huh.

Robo monk sephora was rallying the robo army and programming and hacking them to be even stronger and sending out microwaves in their robot brain cells chips and making them better and badder and like punk music. and they all fly up and do mega attacks. monk sephora is flying around the battle field calling out like WARNING look out ! for this ! and they all did. and he flew up and was rotating very fast and shooting big bullets out of hiss MACHINE GUN ARMS.

Bottlecap man's hair flew back with a red and blue lightsstream that gave him blastback bangs. he raised his hands palm out at the sad king and waves and waves of bottlecaps flew into the belly and pireced sad man king. dark water and sadness was now oozing out of his stomach.

"do not step in the black water ooze! it is evil! " said keeara

"ok" said our army except dave who say "sure". What a dick.

me and kaara are slcing at the bad king and he is stumbling backwards and saying "ow ow ow" and more bad dark water ooze poured out of his wounds. haha. we licked up his ooze and spat it in his eye

s

"drink it stupid bitch" said keeara i gasped

Now his defences are down… tyme to attac! ME and keerara swoosh up at his nose and punch it hard uppercut habb hook uppercut jab hiya and he fall back and i stab my sword into his chest "Time to die bitch" i say and he go "AAAAAAaaaaaA" and a boom of dark magic go blam and we are knocked back. and his head snaps back up in place but with new glowing golden red sad eyess of evil and big power. he says :

"You think you have won? No i will DESTROY THIS PLANET!" and he start to fly up into the sky oh no. with his hand outrstrectehd and rocket bpoosters come out of his feet with blue flames and woosh

"He is going to destroy the planet!" i yell to keara. i turn to army "stay here do not move we will kill him and save the world!" i am about to fly into the space with keeara and rockelle yells

"wait keera!" she says "be safe!"

aww

and i shed one tear only one and fly into the air. and space and the velocty creates flames around me and keeara but since we are in space and not apocalypse we can bend again so i bend it away.

We fly up after him we have to stop him! I notice… a full moon it is pretty but that doesnt matter...or does it?

-keeara pobre-

that moon...it becoksn... it is powerful. i am powerful. keera is powerful. my mind is blank and i can i can i see a vision of me but it is me as a baby and what i do not have hetercorhomai ? that is so weird. And i look up...is this the spirit realm?

but i notice the baby keeara is evil and there is another of me behind her. oh god i am getting amirgaraine ! and there is blood in my vision on the sides of my eyes and aaaa my head hurts so much ! and the baby me says

"despair. now you will unlock your true power.. DEATh,,,. see youw hatc coulde been yoU see what you FAILED TO BE... loser butt"

* * *

 **KEERA POV**

* * *

I lookey to my left and see Keeara becasue i wanted to see her again because we might die and this could be my last chance to see her. But she looked… weird. the light of the moon shone around her and she shook violently. She started to grow fur all over her body and it strectched and her clothes rip off he body and her boobs morphed into muscles on her pecs and her mouth became long almost like a snout?and FANGS came out of her teeth

also bat wings from her back and she had red eyes like a demon

oh my god

Shes a werewolf! and she howled into the face of sAD KING. darn. no w she i smega super and i am not! what so i do?

"Oh btw" the sad king say "fuk u" and he throw a rock at rockelle and it hit hel and she go ouch

"OH MY GOD HOW FUCKING DARE YOU" i scream "I WILL TEAR EVERY LIMB FROM UR FAKING BODY U FUCK ILL EAT YOUR HEART AND ILL sexually abuse U" i am angry and then i get it.

The way for me to be super is to channel my inner chi into my chakras so that i may overflow my body with psychic energy. i flowed it all into my kundalini. I will unbalance the yin and yang from my magnetic aura feild causeing my 5th element (power) to run throughout my body, powering myself up 10000x! Like filling a baloon with too much air!

And i did thAT

i rotated and went AAAAA and i grew into my mega super ultra form. my hair retracted into my head and grew back out as MEGA FLAMES OF DEATH AND DIEING. and my eyes were pitch black but with led lights sin the back. and i grew a third eye on my forehead with a rainbow color no pupil. out of my forehead a GIANT two hundred million meter katana come out and it was..THE DRAGON BLADE. the blade my great great great fire nation grandpa had made. it was destroyed by him before the war cuz he knew it was 2 powerful. but the spirits still lives on in my ancestry which means keeara can do it too !

and she also summoned a dragon blade.

my inner chakras were going crazy and out of my skin forged GOLDEN armor of life and love and power and WIOW. out of the moon came a dark mist and i was about to attac it but i saw..it was a skeleton unicorn on fire and says "hi ur my amaster now slut " and i say "ok" and iget on his saddle which is black with spikes oh also i have red dragons scales all along my back because im fire nation/earth kingdom OH ALSO i have a halo of thorns floating above me and like red converse shoes and BLOOD SPEW OUT OF MY MOTH. and i had harley quinn suicide squad makeup .

ok now we fight. keeara looks at me and we nod heads in tandem and we fly towards each other in space and our feet like hit the same place in air and we pose like sonic and shadow in sonic adventure two and light eminates from our bodies.

THe sad king syas "oh no uv gone super bender, this only happens once in a trillion years. Surly i am doomed"

"yea" keeara roared "didnt you know...we are the anomalies of nature. you shouldnt have ever messed with us OR OUR TIMELINE. cuz we are so SPECIAL. we are ABOMINATIOSN . AND YOU WILL FEAR US LOSER!"

"yea" i ssaid

and he try to hit us but we barrel roll out of the way like acrobatics but in space which haves no gravity. so we have to use our feet rocket boosters to proepel oursleves into any different directions. We slcie him like a pizza and he bleed a bunch one after the other both of are dragon bladess are slicing into his dumb belly. "Oh my god ow ow ow ow" he was roaring in pain

"Take it slut" said the unicorn. Wtf thats creepy unicorn stop.

"Rahhh!" And the sad king is filled with anger and pwoer. He shoots bad lasers at us OW! That rly hits both of uss in the vital areas you know the ones where if you hit it you are injured badly. And then we try to attack but he counters our move and head buts us. we feel discouraged cuz he is starting to get good at this. IT RLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY hurts oh my god. i clutch mys tomach and it is bleeding porbably interally. i thought..i thought we were going to win this battle...ow...how will we ever win? wait… what is that..

In the sky, which we are in, the stars start coming together slowly and form a face and shoulder appears and as they come closer they get a purple glow like skin of the space waters. She is rly beutifull but im not attracted to her because it is kinda more like a respect thing you know. Also shes my cousin her hair wades out into the space expanding purple and many cosmos shine through it as it flows in the nega zone. It is KaStara! And she blow a kiss at us and magic space dust made in the spirit realm spit out in purple clouds all around us and we are made 156x more powerfull!

Now it is time. Time for the killing blow. But first i look at him and i sence within him great evil and so does keeara i know cuz were soul bound.

And we did something that has never been tried ever because it is so hard and if you did it you might die unless your really strong. We did

Dance of the Dragon Blades: Vertical Revolving Performance!

our amazingly big swords combine into one sword and we are holding it together and we combine now we are ... KIKIEEARA ! AND we have fire as hair and wolf and big vampire and BUT WE ARE BIGER (its not like the fusion i chap 6 its cooler cuz thy are now MEGA MEGA ssuper ok leave me alone!)

and we spun and spuna nd did twirls and umpes up even without gravity and did spuinning in the air on top above him and he said "What the hekc" and we span down on hsi cranium and drilled into it and sliced his neck of spoining. Woosh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he said he is defeated

* * *

 **SAD KINGS POV**

* * *

ow ow ow ow ow my head is off ow ow ow pain

I am falling back to earth and i compemplate. I know my disemobodied head has a little more time before i am completely gone from this world. I have never been this sad before in my life. If you could even call it a life. I must express my last thoughts the only way i know how. I open my mouth and Keeara and keera defuse to carry my head down gently to earth like superman holds a big car. I began...to sing...

 _"My head falling back to earth_

 _A tear for every piece of dirt_

 _I am so lonely and so sad_

 _Keeras the reason that I'm feeling bad_

 _I am so lonely and so sad_

 _Being decapitated is not rad_

 _My head falling back to earth_

 _A tear for every piece of dirt_

 _I'm dying like already I have died_

 _Have died_

 _Emptiness a present past_

 _A silent scream to shatter lives_

 _I have to go; it's time for me to die_

 _I am so lonely and so sad_

 _Keeara's the reason that I'm feeling bad_

 _I am so lonely and so sad_

 _Dying in a dream I've never had_

 _(Wake me with your tears)_

 _Who will care if I'm not king?_

 _If suddenly im not everything?_

 _No one's gonna notice it at all_

 _Dying flowers in my neck_

 _I'm contemplating my regrets_

 _It is too late to get the cure_

 _I am so lonely and so sad_

 _Keera's the reason that I'm feeling bad_

 _I am so lonely and so sad_

 _Dying in a dream I've never had_

 _So lonely and so sad_

 _The world's the reason that I'm feeling bad_

 _I am so lonely and so sad_

 _being almost dead is bad_

 _(Wake me with your depression)"_ a millionn black tears were falling from my eyes and falling onto earth like meteors...

"shut up bitch" said keera and i lost conciousnes...

good bye world. I h8 u

* * *

 **-KEERAS POV-**

we descended back down onto earth slowly carrrying the head of a monster and he was bad. i hated him. Keeara and me devolved from our super states and became normal again. keeara was nekkid. hahahha. and i stood ontop of the sadk ings head with my knee on his big eye like i ams tanding on leg on a rock triumphantly and proud an darms on my hisp. and keeara and me HIGH FIVE! rockelle comes up

"i have to tell you something" she syas i gasped is she going to confesss? "what" i say

she says " i am..." she rips off her head "I AM TYLEE" and she flipss away and drowns in the ocean "wtf" i say i cry

and anyway i look out into the good horizon i have created. the eart rumbles and all of the sad goes away. and everyone is happy. the horizon transforms from black to sunrise beautiful and look around and don rockelles (tylees?) pirate hat and look cool.

"we did it" said keeara

* * *

[Dont you forget about me montage music playing in background]

And so, the halfatars who had cheated fate, cheated fate once again and their timeline was forever changed.

Aang ran away as Sean, and was sent back in time by Metameta to fulfill his destiny as the Avatar. He forgot all about his time as Sean, but remembered the name of Republic City, to create it far in the future.

Nora, distraught at losing Shaun, killed herself the next day by tying cement to her feet, and jumping in the ocean. No one seemed to remember her or care in the first place.

Robo Monk Sephora, upon the Sad King's death, all of his past evil dark magics seeped out of his body in front of him. He regained all of his past good memories, but was forever a robot man. He gathered his group of friends and bore them a message. From then on, due to the outcome of the robot rebellion, he was to be called Punk Sephora-a staple of Anti-society.

The robots, after Punk Sephora's valiant efforts, gained total sentience. They traveled west, forming their own island by raising seabeds out of the water, and forming a utopian society on the new Robot Island. Papa Bionatar goes with them and lives as a mechanic / repair man for all the robots.

When Ty Lee jumped into the water, she timebended back into the last timeline she'd ever travel to. In this timeline, she learns the airbenders are extinct. She lives hiding her bending from Fire Nation royalty, waiting one day to see Keera once more.

During the space battle, Korra, on Earth, fell over and died.

The famous emotion benders, A-Man, B-Man, and C-Man being out of a job now that normal bending was re-established, joined together in a polygamous relationship. A-Man was the dom.

After the war, bottlecap man stumbled upon the bottlecap factory. He decided to move in, and spent the rest of his life bathing in bottlecaps.

Chad was forgotten about. Sorry.

Marja Gormly Deirdre died soon afterwards. She didn't care. She wasn't happy or sad, really. Her tribe of nihilists still lives on to this day underground, despite the new reign of the Happy King.

The remnants of the army decided to execute Dave for his dishonor in battle. Everyone hated him. He died in the gallows.

KaStara flew away into the night. She was an ethereal vision, a guide to our heroes. The real Katara felt connected to her somehow, even though she didn't know of Keera or Keeara's existence...yet.

And finally, our heroes went back to Metameta and were taken back to their own time to fulfill their quest. They were to defeat Fire Lord Ozai as one, because that bitch Aang wasn't there to do it.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON HALFATAR THE LAST KEERA:**

"But I love you!"

"You've never loved me. You only love yourself."

"Where am I?"

"AAAAAAAA"

* * *

 **AN: OMG!1 THAT WAS MY BEST HCPATER EVR I NOPARH GO;AE I DOYFG I LVE K MA I LVOE OI LVEO EKER A AND KEAR AO V;V0E IVLE 9 AIO YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA LEAVE ONLY Gty el NEle come anSNOOD REVIEWS YAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	21. BOOK ONE: Epilogue

Azula looks up. Her eyes glint and shine off of the camera light big and flash in your face.

"I've got you now, stacythekawaiirainbow123."

Evil laugh


End file.
